


cry asking for extra ranch, body slam anyone who lays a hand on baby yoda

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Badass Reader, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Force Sensitivity, bisexual reader, read it however you want tho, reader has the force but has to much trauma to use it, the reader is black, this is literally if you dropped a gen z in space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I didn’t crash anything!” You hissed out; voice affronted. “But…”“But what?”You shifted, suddenly growing sheepish. This was worse than telling your parents you wet the bed as a kid. “I may… need your help… uh… hiding a couple bodies? And a med-kit? Also, I may have come into possession of a kidnapped child?”You just wanted to secure the bag, buy your ship, and go home. Unfortunately a certain little green monster and his Beskar-clad father make it a way harder task then it sounds.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 76
Kudos: 189





	1. Body Dump

**Author's Note:**

> i was in the shower the other day thinking "damn what would happen if i actually ended up in star wars" and this came out of it. im lowkey projecting a bit of myself and i'm sorry but its just so fun lmao. this is more of an establishing chapter, real plot begins next chapter.

Honestly, you weren’t surprised about how you had managed to spin your life so violently off the path you through you would take.

You were just an average black girl living on the backwater planet that was Earth. And then you find out that you guys weren’t the only ones in the universe. It was an exciting time to grow up, in the midst of the largest period of space exploration ever known to man. It’s even more exciting when your mechanic father opens his shop up to otherworldly visitors and you get to work on fucking _spaceships_.

And you thought working on the Ferrari F-40 was the highlight of your life.

You’ve always been interested in all things mechanical, (your mother blames your father) since you were a young girl. You start karting at four, your dad teaches you everything he knows and then some, and soon you’re an accomplished mechanic that can drive the shit out of anything with wheels on it. And _then_ you even get to start flying on the spaceship simulators.

Letty Rodriguez _wishes_ she were you.

It was all going great until you’re kidnapped from outside your college apartment one night. Momma didn’t raise no bitch and between going to public school, the pyromaniac anarchist traits that come with being Gen Z, and ten years of unresolved anger issues from an event you affectionately refer to as “The Big Trauma”, you know how to fight. You take down three of the henchmen and you think you’re actually going to win right until they pull the taser out.

You wake up in the cargo hold of a spaceship with the clothes on your back and the duffel bag that was hastily packed for your trip to visit your parents. Apparently, the assholes who took you were slavers looking to make an easy score. Earth was still backwater as fuck and no one had the means to go looking for you. Not like they would anyways, you weren’t white. Plus, Earth was still out in the so-called “Unknown Regions” and it was a difficult and perilous journey to make.

You end up being sold to some exotic collector on the shithole that is Corellia. Luckily, the man was an old fool and centuries of generational trauma managed to come in handy for once. You killed him without thinking twice and freed all his other “specimens” before splitting the money and weapons equally, grabbing your bag, and running for it. You made it all the way to the end of the block before you broke down sobbing.

You ended up getting a not-so-shit apartment and worked out a plan to get back home. One, get money. Two, learn how to fly a ship. Three, leave Corellia. Oh, and learn how to read and write Auberesh. Easier said than done. The fastest way to make cash quick with no prior experience in any galaxy it seems, is exotic dancing. So, you apply to a local club around the warehouse district and after an audition based solely on the WAP dance, they hire you. Thank god for Meg Thee Stallion.

And that’s that. You start dancing, Earth strip club bangers have apparently spread across the galaxy and you make bank. But it’s still not enough for a ship. You voice your frustrations to your fellow collector escapee and best friend with benefits Astarte, a light green Twi’Lek you nicknamed Gamora much to her chagrin, and she says you should get involved with the underground racing circuits.

“I run all the time.” She had said, sipping on her drink. “If you’re half as good as you seem, you’ll do great.”

Astarte starts you off with light speeder racing. You win just about everything. The prize money is ridiculously low, but even you know it’s best to dip your toe in the water before jumping in. You move up to swoop racing and it’s like nothing you’ve ever imagined. Racing through sky-high circuits at 600 kilometers an hour, making death-defying tuns and overtakes? Formula One drivers have _nothing_ on you.

It takes longer for you to catch on but eventually you move up to pod racing. You asked Astarte about it, but she had shaken her head, telling you that you’ll never do that, it wasn’t meant for humans. To you, that was basically her saying “bet, no balls” and all the common sense left your body.

You use the extra money from your winnings that you weren’t putting towards the ship towards building a racer. Well-built pod racers push 1000 kilometers an hour, but you felt like you were made for it. You just had this uncanny sense for machinery and driving that made you feel whole. You had a few…mishaps… but nine months after your abduction, you become the second human ever to win a pod race. You even manage to win two more.

Unfortunately, underground racing does leave you dealing with less than savory characters and death and violence become daily things for you. You had never been particularly squeamish towards it, (re: Big Trauma) but it’s a weird thing to become desensitized to. Oh well. If Corellia has taught you anything, it’s that to survive here, you do whatever it takes. There wasn’t anytime to worry about the moral implications. 

You were tantalizingly close to getting your ship, but Corellia was a hell hole for a reason, and you doubted you would be able to leave anytime soon.

You shook yourself from your thoughts and exited the club, pulling your coat tight on your body, heels clicking on the pavement. It had been a slow night and you just wanted to get back home, take your makeup off, and crash. That was until you heard hushed whispering and the sound of a baby crying. You paused, turning back towards the alleyway on the side of one of the warehouses. 

_Just keep walking, it could be a trap. I am sooooo not getting trafficked again._

You went to keep walking until something that felt like pure _fear_ ran through your body. You doubled over, gasping at the sensation.

_help-help-help_

You needed to get to the alleyway. You burst into the alley, eyes landing on the sight of two Trandoshans stuffing a very alive-looking bag into the back of their speeder.

_Oh great, I might as well of gotten two Wookies._

Well, you didn’t back down to _police_ in riot gear, and you sure aren’t going to do it now. “AYE! SHITS FOR BRAINS! LEAVE THE KID ALONE.”

They sway unsteadily for a moment, before shaking their heads and snarling at you.

_Awesome. They’re drunk too._

The bigger of the two sizes you up before speaking. “I don’t think s-sso. We’ll take you both, s-ssee if you’re worth ss-something.” And then they start shooting.

You dive behind a large square trash bin for cover, wondering why the fuck did you want to be a good person _now_.

_Haha, so anyways, I started blasting- Oh on everything I love, I’m literally being shot at please focus._

The Trandoshans stopped for the moment, moving up towards your position. You wracked your brain, trying to figure out what to do until an idea popped into your head. One of the Trandoshans had moved just into the range of the trash bin. If it were to fall over, he would get crushed by it. You backed up some before rushing forwards and jumping, channeling all your momentum into a drop kick. You slammed into the trash bin, causing it to fall onto the lead Trandoshan. You hit the ground hard, flipping yourself back up before leaping back on top of the trash bin and jumping off it, tackling the other one before he could respond. You got two good punches in before the Trandoshan managed to get you onto your back. He reared back quicker than you could react, and a searing pain raced through the left side of your face all the way down to your collarbone.

The fucker had _clawed_ you.

He reared back again, going for the throat this time but you managed to twist your hands out of his grip, bring your legs up and wrap them around his neck and roll, twisting so that the both of you were laid back flat against the ground. You were going to just hold him there until he went unconscious, but he reached for his back-up blaster, attempting to point the weapon at you. You slammed your fist into the hand that was holding the blaster, the Trandoshan crying out and dropping it. You reached down and grabbed it, shooting him in the head. The smoking corpse went still, and you fell back, trying to regain your breath.

There was a silent click and you froze, knowing what that sound was. You slowly sat up and came face to face with the Trandoshan that _was_ under the trash bin. Apparently not anymore and he was holding a blaster. He smirked, running his tongue over his teeth. “Any lassst words- “

The Trandoshan’s hand flew to this throat and he started to choke. He slowly started levitating off the ground, his eyes fixed on something behind him.

_What in the actual fuck?_

You turned back and saw that the goddamn _baby_ was doing it. Big eyes closed in concentration, arm shaking. You didn’t waste anymore time, you picked up the blaster again, firing three shots in succession and the body dropped. You picked yourself back up and limped back towards the baby, your mind screaming _what the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck,_ all the way.

It was an adorable little thing, nearly the same green shade as Astarte, with ears that dwarfed its body all wrapped up in a baggy brown robe. It looked up at you blearily, clearly fighting sleep. Speaking of Astarte, you might need her help. You turned on your comm and waited for a response.

_“Its 0400 in the morning, what did you crash?”_

“I didn’t crash anything!” You hissed out; voice affronted. “But…”

_“But what?”_

You shifted, suddenly growing sheepish. This was worse than telling your parents you wet the bed as a kid. “I may… need your help… uh… hiding a couple bodies? And a med-kit? Also, I may have come into possession of a kidnapped child?”

There were a few seconds of silence before the sound of a long-suffering sigh and bed sheets rustling. _“Keep your location broadcasting, I’ll be there in 10.”_

“I love you so much, you know that, right?”

_“Shut the fuck up and don’t burn anything down before I get there.”_

The transmission ended. You turned back to the kid, stroking your clean hand across his face. He cooed softly, leaning into your hand and promptly falling asleep. You smiled softly before grimacing, remembering that you had three open lacerations across your face.

_Oh Corellia, how I hate you so._

A glint of silver caught your eye and you reached down to examine it. The kid was wearing a necklace with some sort of skull on it. Huh. Odd.

You turned back to the tuckered-out baby, voice soft. “Don’t worry green bean, I know what it feels like to be away from home. We’ll get you and your werido powers back to your family in no time.”


	2. Confrontations

_"YOU STOLE A CHILD FROM FUCKING MANDALORIANS?!?!”_

You grimaced and put a finger to your lips. “I just got the little bastard to sleep! And no, I did not _steal_ him.” You tossed your hair, putting your hands onto your hips. “He was already stolen when I found him.”

Astarte gave you an incredulous look, waving her hand. “You better sort that detail out with his parents before they gut you like a fish.”

Astarte had come to pick the both of you up soon after you called for help. She had hastily tended to your wounds before helping you load the bodies into the back of the speeder. Through your rummaging, the two of you had hypothesized that the Trandoshans were bounty hunters due to the tracking fobs they had. You destroyed them and she had driven the three of you back to your apartment where you relayed the events of the attempted kidnapping back to her. You mentioned the necklace to her, and she quickly concluded that it was a Mandalorian’s crest. Whatever that was.

You got up to look in the mirror, gazing at the slash marks that marred your face and arms. You sighed. Bacta works great but the shit here was low-grade. You’ll probably have scars and you won’t be able to work in the club in the morning. You turned back to Astarte eyebrows furrowed. “Hold up. I told you that the kid has freaky demon powers and your focused on his parents being Mandalorians?” You scoffed turning back to the mirror. “It’s your priorities being out of order for me.”

Astarte glared back at you. “His powers are weird, yes, but you saved his life. He has enough conscious thought to know that we won’t hurt him. His parents _do not_ know that.”

You rolled your eyes, giving up on trying to will the bacta into working faster. “The fuck are Mandalorians anyways? They can’t be all that, right?”

Astarte eyes widened before proceeding to explain. As she went on, you realized that yes, the Mandalorians were an entire creed of people that based their life on being complete badasses. How in the actual godamn hell do you keep getting into these situations?

You gulped. “I stand corrected, I might as well have fucked myself in the ass with a sandpaper dildo.”

Astarte laid back onto the bed. “What are you gonna do about it?”

You limped back to your bed, grimacing as you sat down. How come all the action heroes never seem to feel their injuries? This shit _hurted_. “Same thing I always do with all my problems. Procrastinate until they get deathly serious.” You carefully laid down and made grabby hands at Astarte. “Can we cuddle now so I pretend the fact that I have deadly warriors bearing down on me doesn’t exist?”

The Twi’lek sighed, putting a hand to her face before scooting over and wrapping you in her arms. “I love you, but if the Mandos find you, I’m pretending I never met you.”

You smiled, closing your eyes. “Just for that, I’m not going down on you in the morning.”

She growled playfully, sleep and exasperation laced in her voice. “Fine. I’ll stay just long enough to see if you survive the confrontation. But then I’m leaving.”

The kid was still asleep when you and Astarte woke up to take care of the bodies. The two of you had only napped for a few hours, so it was still dark when you went to dump them into water. The two of you grabbed breakfast from a nearby diner before heading back to your apartment to get some more sleep. Astarte ran her own workshop she also lived out of so she could show up whenever she wanted, and you were way too banged up to attempt to dance. Plus, you were now in charge of a small child, the club is not the ideal environment for him. After waking up a second time, the two of you plus the kid headed down to the workshop where the rest of crew was at.

Your “crew” was the group of racers and mechanics you worked with when you weren’t dancing. Trusted people were hard to come by on Corellia but all of you had escaped the collector’s jaws together. All of you had bonded through the shared trauma. In the words of the Fast and the Furious, they were your ride or dies. Yienzan was an intimidating Dathomiran female with long white hair and an unnatural ability in knife-throwing. She could also fix anything she came across. Aarseen was a bubbly, purple-skinned Togruta who was your pod-racing buddy and had claimed quite a few victories of her own. When the two of you get together, you both lose any sense of impulse control whatsoever. The last two were the twin Chiss brothers, Zaaz and Klaus. Swoop racers, the two spent their time trading victories on the circuit together.

The three of you entered the two-story workshop, immediately being greeted with joyful greetings before it turned into concerned probing. You had done the best you could, but you still looked like you went ten rounds with a rancor.

Klaus eyed you before motioning up and down with his finger. “The assholes who did this are dead, correct?”

You nodded. “Chopped up into little pieces and currently in the ocean.”

Aarseen bounded up and motioned towards the bag that was slung across your waist. “You bring us a live lunch or…?”

Right. Togutra’s have echolocation. “No, he’s actually a part of the story.”

You re-explained what happened, letting the crew peer at the green goblin, the lot of them cooing and becoming utterly smitten with him. Astarte broke all of you up and proclaimed that they needed to get back to their day jobs, so you went off to the little section where your vehicles were being kept. Having nothing better to do, you started making some light improvements to your swoop, tuning the engine in preparation for the next race. You let the child play around your area,letting him levitate your tools to keep him distracted. You absent-mindedly started rambling about the engine mods, the child seemingly enthralled by your actions. You took little breaks to feed him and consult with the others on their projects, before going back to your apartment at the end of the day.

It became your new routine for the week, and when the time came to race, all of you headed out to the street circuits and any member of the crew that wasn’t racing took turns watching the kid. He seemed to enjoy it, despite his sensitive ears, and it was clear that the entire crew was going to have a hard time letting him go. Talk about a found family trope.

You had used your connections and some good ol’ detective work (which stemmed entirely from Psych) in an attempt to find out where the kid came from. When that angle fell through, you started tracking the bounty hunter’s last movements. From what you had gathered from your sources; they came from Kashyyyk almost two weeks ago. A single Mandalorian was also spotted on the planet as well, decked out in full Beskar. There was a small run in (apparently small in Mando’a meant only three city blocks were burned to a crisp) and the Trandoshans had fled to Corellia. No one had any idea where the Mandalorian was, or who they were. Hopefully, your probing will draw them here. You just needed to make sure you were alerted the _moment_ they touched down on planet. 

You couldn’t focus on that right now because your wounds had healed enough that you could start dancing again. You checked your makeup and messed with the recently installed hip-length blonde box braids you had installed. You preferred wigs because you could switch your look quicker, but they were more high maintenance than braids. Plus, they looked great against your skin.

You walked up to your pole, hips swaying as the music started. You were going for a more sensual vibe tonight, starting with Travis Scott’s “Nightcrawler”.

_“Did you have the time of your life, let’s have the after party at my place.”_

You twirled around the pole, bringing your hands up and sliding down, facing the crowd. You continued to do more floor work until the beat dropped, and you leapt up onto the pole as it did, going into a carousel spin before an invert. You smirked, drunk off the feeling of lust in the room. You were going to make so much money tonight.

The song switched to the Weeknd’s “High for This” You climbed the pole, pulling more advanced moves, dropping the same time the beat did. You were currently in the process of making a group of Pantorans cream in their pants when you noticed the vibe _shift_. You glanced up and nearly ran off the stage right then and there.

In the corner near the entrance, a fully Beskar clad Mandalorian was staring you down. So much for being alerted. 

_Mark me down as scared and horny because holy gods._

The way they were leaned up against the wall screamed quiet confidence. They didn’t need to be bold and brash because everyone knew _exactly_ what they were capable of. They strode up closer to you, leaking a subtle, refined, rage into the room. He might as well be Moses because people parted like the goddamn Red Sea for him.

_If this is the person that murders me, I can’t say I’ll be that upset with them._

You bolted off the stage as your set ended, the credits you earned going straight into your account because you can’t just throw pieces of metal at people, like come on. You slipped out the back, deciding to call it an early night and with any luck you’ll be able to make it home and deliver the kid before the Mandalorian kills you. Unfortunately, you aren’t that lucky.

The Mandalorian comes at you from behind, scaring the shit out of you because that was _exactly_ how the Big Trauma started. You go into survival mode and whirl, slamming your elbow into the space between their helmet and chest plate, before wrapping your arms around theirs and throwing them to the ground. They’re a better fighter than that though (you really thought that was gonna work wow dumb bitch of the year goes to this mf right here) and they hold on and take you down too. You land beside them and you slam your fists into their uncovered areas before they start to parry the blows. You bring your leg up into a high kick, slamming your foot into their helmet on the way up and the way down before straddling them, lulled into a false sense of having the upper hand.

And then they turn on their fucking _jetpack_ and you go flying into the opposite wall. They slam you into the wall before dropping back down to the ground, pinning you against it and putting a blaster to your head. You nearly roll your eyes; you _just_ went through this.

“Where the fuck is my kid.”

_Holy mother of gods his voice is so sexy, yes I do the cooking, yes I do the clean- fucking focus dumb bitch, for real._

“I did not take him if that’s what your implying good sir, I swear- “

He growled and pressed the gun tighter against your head. “Where. The. Fuck. Is. My. _Kid_.”

“He’s at my friend’s loft, she’s watching him while I work!” You managed to cry out.

He held on to you for a few more heartbeats before stepping back. “Take me to him.”

You huffed, trying to control your shaky hands, and pulled out your comm, punching in Astarte’s code. No response. You re-dialed, and there was still no response.

The Mandalorian was seething in front of you. “Something wrong?”

Your stomach dropped. You had a bad feeling about this. “I think so.”

The two of you got to the loft and you were nearly sick at the sight. The place was ransacked, signs of a struggle evident. There was no sign of Astarte of the kid either. The Mandalorian made a low sound before putting his fist through Astarte’s walls. You sighed. Not him acting like one of _those_ white boys.

You made your way towards the stairs, turning back to face the Mandalorian. “If you’re done destroying my friend’s stuff, you’re welcome to help me find her and the kid.”

He whipped his head up, outrage coloring his voice. “ _You_ think that you can find them before they make it off planet?” He scoffed. “It took me weeks. You work in a strip club.”

You bristled, clenching your teeth, and tightening your fists. “I don’t just work in the club. I’m a racer. One of the best.” You smirked, putting a hand on your hip. “I make a living off doing the impossible. Not to mention, I managed to draw you here, right? If my people could find out your whereabouts, then I can find Astarte and the kid. So, are you helping or what?”

You turned back towards the stairs, making your way down and already punching in your code for the rest of the crew. You were at the bottom of the steps when you heard footsteps coming down to meet you.

_Ready or not, here we come._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fight scene was based off of gamora & peter quill's fight scene in gotg 1 if you want a reference.  
> honestly i wrote this on no sleep at 6 am so don't be suprised if i heavily edit this chapter, i just wanted to write something to get the head empty.  
> also if i dropped the reader's strip club bangers playlist who would listen


	3. Rescue Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in honor of the new trailer for s2, chapter 3

“You’re sure they haven’t left the planet?”

You didn’t bother looking up from your screen to respond to the Mandalorian. “Yeah.”

“How do you know?” He inquired flatly. It sounded more like a demand then a question.

Yienzan glared at the Mandalorian, her voice cold. “If leaving Coronet was easy, everyone would do it.”

_Oh she BOLD, bold._

You had called in the crew and currently all of you were retracing Astarte and the kid’s steps. Yienzan and Aarseen were hacking into security footage looking for tails, cross referencing reoccurring faces that were in the same shots Asterte and the green bean were in. The twins were contacting…let’s call them _unorthodox_ members of Corellia, asking if anyone new had broken territory lines in a big hurry. You were going through starship garages and passenger manifestos, looking for anyone who’s timelines matched up with the kidnapping. The Mandalorian was just…sitting in a corner antsy as all hell. You didn’t think Mandalorians were supposed to be easy to read but the guy was practically vibrating.

Leaving Corellia was not an easy task. Garages were crazy expensive, and you could only leave at certain times after a thorough check over. It was even harder to leave on passenger ships. Corellians were famous for their wanderlust. You suspect it was because no one could fucking leave this hellhole without selling most of their limbs and a few internal organs.

“Got something!” Aarseen shouted from her corner. Everyone in the garage shot up and crowed around the Dathormian and the Togruta. Aarseen pointed at her screen. “So, we went back to when you dropped off the kid this afternoon, all the way to when they get back here and don’t leave again. We got thirty tails, all showing up multiple times during the day.”

Klaus growled, running a hand through his hair. “Thirty? Are you serious?”

Yienzan snorted, dropping her head onto her hand. “Unfortunately.”

You tapped your heel against the floor, trying to find a way to narrow it down some. “Wait. Let me see? I’ll CX these people against the ones I was looking at.” You tapped around and, bingo. “Ok so we’ve narrowed it down to twenty-five. If we all do six, maybe seven lines of coke, we might have a chance at vetting them all before the end of the week.”

The Mandalorian sighed heavily from beside you. Sheesh, have a little faith in your addictive tendencies, will you?

Zaaz shot you a look. “You aren’t being serious, right?”

You blinked at him innocently. “No, of course not. Then again, Astarte isn’t here.”

He muttered something that sounded a lot like “crazy Earthling bitch” but you weren’t sure because Yienzan’s snarl interrupted him. “Enough! Be smart. Are there any other factors that would help us narrow down suspects?”

You rolled your eyes, annoyed that she was right but more annoyed that you couldn’t think of anything. You fiddled with one of your rings, sparing a glance at the healing wounds on your arms.

_I look kinda badass with the scaring lowkey. Maybe I won’t use the anti-scaring cream on the arms cuts. Who knew Trandoshan claws could also be used as super morbid body art. Wait a minute…Trandoshans…who let me survive this long with an IQ in the negatives._

You snapped out of your thoughts and ripped the keyboard from Yienzan, your mind running a mile a minute. Klaus raised his eyebrow, perplexed by your antics. “Something you wanna share with the class?”

“The Trandoshans were on Corellia for weeks. They still had the fobs on them. They were the hunters, not the masterminds.”

The Mandalorian shifted his gaze, or you at least you think he did, towards you. “So?”

You smirked, sitting back as the algorithm did its magic. “They were drunk as hell in the red-light district during a departure period. They weren’t trying to leave; they were waiting on someone to get the kid. They never showed because I went Dexter on their asses and their employer was forced to do the job themselves.” The screen beeped as it spat out the newest results. “I checked which ones out of the twenty-five had heavy contact with the Trandoshans. We’re down to three, all in separate garages spread through the city.”

You grinned, feeling extremely proud of yourself. “Call me O.J Simpson, because I _murdered_ that bitch.” 

You all ended up taking the swoops and splitting into pairs to check out each garage. You had gotten shit about your outfit because you were still in your club clothes and “you dress for the slide not the ride” but if you go sliding at 600 kmh, a riding outfit was not gonna help you. You leaned down, accelerating hard to max out your speed. You weaved easily through traffic, watching as the neon lights of Coronet’s skyline blur into a single spectrum of color.

This is what you lived for. This is what kept you going.

You laughed manically, high off the feeling of pure speed when you remembered you had a non-racer following you. Whoops. You glanced back and saw that the Mandalorian was a long way back, so you slowed down some to let him catch up. You turned off the skyway, heading down to the garages. You parked your swoops, swinging your leg off and started walking towards the garage where the two were being held. The other garages had come up empty so this one had to be it. You could feel it.

You walked towards the end of the lane, thumbing your blaster, and studying the Mandalorian. You wanted to run your mouth and ask questions, but your parents had raised you to respect people’s privacy. Though, a lot of their teaching went to shit the moment you landed on Corellia. A pang of hurt rang through your heart. You really missed home. You shook off the thought, deciding to ask the Mandalorian a question you did deem important. “Hey, what am I supposed to call you? Like, you got a name?”

He didn’t glance down at you. “Mandalorian or Mando works fine.”

He didn’t have a fucking name? Just a title? Ok then, pack it up Winter Soldier.

_Actually, that makes a lot of sense, both have a mask, are tall, imposing, fight really well. Holy fuck, do I have a mask kink?_

The two of you slowed to a halt as you reached the doors of the starship garage. You glanced his direction, flashing him a smile. “Well it’s nice to meet you Mando.” You peered through the glass and spotted Astarte. The Twi’Lek was not happy, glaring, and flashing fangs at anyone who came near her. She shifted slightly and you saw that she was blocking them from getting at the kid. You turned back towards Mando. “There’s- “

“Ten bodies inside, the two in the right corner are your friend and my kid.” You blinked, narrowing your eyes. He picked up on your confusion and continued. “Heat sensors.” He paused, going over the building. “You go in from the front, I’ll come from up top, we’ll work our way through. Astarte knows to get clear, right?”

You snorted. “Gunshots on Corellia doesn’t mean we stay and party. Race you inside!”

And with that you kicked the door in. You strolled in, already firing. “Hi boys!” You yelled out with a fake cheerfulness. “I think you took something from me.”

One of the goons went down, and the other seven started shooting back. You rolled behind a cart for cover, waiting for Mando to make his appearance. There was a loud bang and you peered over the top of the cart to see that Mando had come back with a fucking _vengeance_. Seriously, there was no way a human could move that fast with all that armor on. Also, no human should look that good bashing someone’s face in. Wait maybe he _wasn't_ human. 

You remembered that once again, you were in the middle of a firefight and you could hear Jeremy Clarkson’s voice in your head screaming _“This is no time for cocking about!”_ and you leapt up to cover Mando. You rushed forwards, double tapping one more goon in the head. You jumped and propelled yourself off one’s chest, using the leverage to jump onto another one’s shoulders. You wrapped around his neck and threw your whole body into making a downwards twist, snapping his neck and dropping to the floor. Mando had taken out three, leaving the last two. Currently, they were attempting to beat the shit out of Mando, but you couldn’t tell who was winning at this point. You couldn’t get a clear shot, but you had your knives on you (courtesy of Yienzan) so you threw yourself into the brawl. You rushed up from behind, kicking out a goon’s legs and giving him a necktie that El Chapo would be proud of. That action caused the other goon to pause, leaving him open to Mando, and he promptly shot him in the chest. The last body dropped and you both stood there staring at each other, panting heavily.

_If he rips his helmet off and kisses me, we’re fucking right here, right now._

The spell was broken by the sound of movement coming from the ship. The two of you both whipped around, drawing your weapons. You relaxed when you saw it was just Astarte, carrying the child in one hand and holding two people at gunpoint with the other. You grinned, bounding up to them, and hugging Astarte and the kid tightly. Mando produced binders out of a pocket dimension of some sort and restrained the last two survivors.

Astarte looked over at Mando, smiling softly and held out the child. “You must be his parent. He missed you.”

The child was whining loudly, making grabby hands towards Mando. Mando took him slowly, before embracing him and putting his forehead against the child’s. You leaned into Astarte, letting the pair have their privacy. That was until one of kidnappers decided to get smart.

“Aweee. How sweet.” He sneered out.

You rolled your eyes and moved in front of him, spinning into a roundhouse kick that sent him tumbling to the ground, blood pooling from his face. Five-inch heels are impractical for fighting, but when you land a kick? You might as well have smashed a brick into his face. You glared at the other one. “You wanna start your villain monologue too or stay quiet?” The bastard pinned his eyes downwards and didn’t look up.

Mando walked over and eyed the guy. “Did Moff Gideon send you?”

Astarte inhaled sharply. Was that name familiar? You tried to think back, and it finally clicked as you took in everyone’s attire. They were Imperials.

The Imp didn’t say anything. Astarte gave you a look and you nodded, understanding what she was implying. She kicked the guy onto the floor, and you held your foot over him, the heel of your shoe directly over his neck. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you?”

He looked at your heel, weighing his options. “Yes.” He lowered his voice, thinking you couldn’t hear. “Psychotic whore.”

You straddled him, dropping into a squat. You yanked him up by his hair, holding a knife to his neck. “Neither of those things you said are true. Though the psychotic part is still up for debate if I’m being honest. I listen to $uicideBoy$ and I haven’t been mentally stable since I was ten.”

You glanced back towards Mando. “I know the New Republic is paying 20,000 credits a head for Imperials, but I know that the Black Seraphs are still upset with the Imps over some old business deals that went sour. They’re paying 75,000 a head. And I guarantee they won’t be as nice as the New Republic.” The Imp’s eyes widened. “It’s your decision who you want to take them too.”

He tilted his head slightly. “Where do I need to go to meet the Seraphs?”

You grinned fiercely and hauled the Imp up to his feet, Astarte doing the same with the other one. “I’ll make some calls.” You motioned around the garage. “They’ll take care of the mess too.”

Hours later, all of you were back at the workshop, huddled around each other and sharing stories about the events that happened and taking a breather. You had washed all the blood off you, dressed in a mechanic’s jumpsuit instead of the mini-skirt and crop top you were previously in.

Surprisingly, Mando had let you hold the child when he became fussy. You had laughed it off, saying that after a week he was your new favorite. He also split the reward with the crew, citing that you all deserved it for the help and well, having a Mandalorian on your side was not something you were just going to turn down.

“Are you going to shake some ass today or can we work on the pods?” Aarseen asked you, leaning forward in her seat.

You bounced the kid lightly as you responded. “No, I am not going into club, it’s a slow night today anyways.” You really wanted to take a break but working on the pod seemed more fun. “Fuck it, let’s work on the pods.”

Aarseen grinned and shot off in the direction of the pods. You shook your head. If you had even _half_ her energy, you probably wouldn’t be on Corellia anymore. The others took their leave as well, Astarte going up to sleep and the other three going to work on their projects. You glanced over at Mando, handing his kid back to him. “If you want, you can stay at my apartment while I’m down here. Y’all need rest.”

He looked down at the kid before looking back at you. “Thank you, but we can stay on my ship.”

You smiled, deciding not to push them further. “Well it was good to meet you and the little one. If you ever need anything, just ask. We couldn’t have gotten Astarte back without you.”

You turned to go to the pods when Mando called your name. “Actually, there are a few quarries I have to pick up while I’m here. Normally the kid goes where I go but he trusts you. I know you’re busy but- “

You cut him off. “I don’t mind watching him.” You paused, embarrassment radiating from you for responding so quickly. A couple plates of Beskar and a nice voice made you go from Queen of the Streets to Queen of Simp Nation that quick huh. “Just comm me when you need to leave, and I’ll go get him.”

He nodded and walked out of the shop. You sighed. Maybe if you drank yourself into a stomach pump you’ll forget you find him attractive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the black seraphs are an actual gang in the star wars universe, I just made them a bit more badass


	4. Negotiations

“Can you pass me the hydrospanner?”

“Klaus is all the way over there.”

“Hey!”

You snickered as Yienzan handed you the tool. You rolled out from underneath the swoop you were working on, sitting up and yelling across the shop. “Aye yo, who got the aux? Why is Blueface on, the fuck?”

Zaaz gave you a sidelong glance. “His music is very beautiful to me.”

You snorted, making a grabbing motion with your hands. “Your privileges have been revoked.” Zaaz rolled his eyes and tossed you your phone. You started scrolling through your music, trying to find a suitable song to play on the shop’s speakers.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, jumping into the conversation. “If you play 100 gecs again, we’re having a fight. With tire irons.”

“Pssh I’d whoop your ass.” You did get where Klaus was coming from though. You had played “hand crushed by a mallet” for five hours straight one day because it was the only thing that could make you have somewhat of an attention span. “Can I put on Astroworld?”

There were five synchronous mutterings of agreement and you rolled back under the swoop as the opening instrumentals of “Stargazing” played. You had converted all your friends into ragers and it was _great_. “RIP Screw” came over the speakers as you heard someone comm you. You pointed upwards. “Yienzan that’s you.”

“It’s the Mandalorian.”

You shot up, forgetting that you were still underneath a vehicle and you banged your head into its underside in your haste to answer him, the resounding “thunk” echoing across the shop. You heard Yienzan laugh from inside the swoop.

_And this year’s Emmy for “most embarrassing performance” goes to…_

You re-adjusted and managed to stand up without hitting your head. You ignored the teasing of your friends, answering the comm and made to leave the shop. “Astarte I’m taking your speeder!”

“I expect sex in payment!”

You rolled your eyes. “Have you considered that you’re a nympho?”

Astarte didn’t bother pulling her punches. “Have you considered that you’re terrified of truly letting your guard down with someone and that’s the reason we’re only fucking around and not dating?”

“That’s not the only reason, but I’ll call you tonight.”

You only broke a few traffic laws on the way to the hangar bay where Mando was, attempting to get all your impulsive driving urges out before you had to take the kid. You parked and went in, surprised to find that he was using a bay that was actually operated by a living being instead of a droid.

You smiled brightly as you approached the father-son pair. “Hey Mando!” A green blur shot towards you, giggling loudly. You reached down and grabbed the kid, nuzzling your nose against his face. The kid squealed happily, and your heart swelled three sizes. You didn’t really have much of a will to live left, but you would still die in a heartbeat if it meant keeping the green mongrel safe. “Hi buddy, you miss me?” The kid babbled nonsense, grabbing at your clothes and you nodded along, pretending to make sense of it. “I know kiddo, it’s either drip or drown in this galaxy and I’m glad to say that our fits are both incredible.”

To be honest that was kind of a lie. The kid was literally adorable in a baggy brown robe and you were decked out in an old bodysuit and mom jeans. You were pretty sure there were oil marks intermittently stained across your pants too. You glanced up towards the Mandalorian, slowly becoming aware of him attentively watching the interaction. He was leaned up against the ship, arms crossed, and helmet slightly tilted.

_It’s just the mask, it’s just the mask, it’s just the mask…_

“You guys both doing ok? Rest well?”

He paused before responding, as if he wasn’t used to people checking on his general well-being. “Yeah, we’ve been good.”

_Fuck it’s not just the mask, shit, shit, shit._

You smiled, walking up closer. “I’m glad to hear.” Your mechanic brain took over, glancing around the ship. “Razor Crest, right? These things are Clone-Wars era if I’m not mistaken, hidden from Republic and Imperial scanners too. Supposedly have wicked maneuvering capabilities for a ship of its size.”

He glanced upwards, attempting to hide the surprise of your knowledge on the starship, but it managed to bleed through anyways. “Yep. You fly?”

You shook you head. “Only on the sims. Most race sponsors don’t like it when their pilots have the practical ability to fly a starship. Means we can disappear with their share of the money.” You eyed one of the engines, surveying the fluid leaking onto the ground. “Is your fuel pump going out?”

He sighed heavily. “Haven’t had the time to get to it.”

“If you take it to this hangar bay a couple sectors over, they have a great droid team- “

“I don’t like droids.” He cut you off, voice flat.

Ah. So that explains why he’s at this hangar bay. And why you’re watching the kid and not a droid nanny in the city. “Oh. Well I could do if you want. My dad ran a shop back on my home planet. I was working on ships way before I ever set foot in a swoop.”

“Sure. You need me to move it to the shop?”

You bounced the kid in your arms, attempting to readjust him. “No, we’re at capacity for ships right now. I’ll just drive out here.”

He turned towards you. “You don’t have to do that- “

You grinned, eyes sparkling. “I don’t mind it, it’ll be nice to get out of the shop.” You tossed your hair. ‘Sides, I’ll be able to relive my childhood a little.”

He sat there for a second before straightening and nodding stiffly. “I’ll leave you to it then. I have to get going.”

You nodded, feeling like a dumbass for keeping him so long. “Oh. Right. Of course. Happy hunting!” You grabbed the kid’s arm, making a waving motion with his arm. “Say bye to your daddy!” The kid giggled, and Mando held out a finger, letting him grab onto it before leaving.

_Alright new life goal. Fuck the Daddylorian._

Over the next two weeks, you fix the fuel pump, the hyperdrive, and repair some of the carbon scoring along the Razor Crest. You also manage to prep both you and Aarseen’s pods for the next race and maintain a good presence at the club. All while watching a green Eleven from Stranger Things. You really are that bitch.

Astarte had the kid at the moment as you and Aarseen were on the grid at the Wolf’s Run Circuit. The circuit was one of the fastest in the parsec, and it cut through most of Corellia’s lowest levels. Maybe you’ll see Mando hunting down his quarries while you’re racing. The announcer came over the speakers and started giving out all the racer’s names and stats. A long time ago, you used to get ridiculously worked up before races, feeding off of the energy of everyone in a ten-kilometer radius, but you had gotten over the habit, learning to block everything out and focus on you and the race.

“You ready to kick some ass?” Aarseen said from behind you.

You turned to face her, grinning fiercely. “That depends, you did the mods we discussed?”

She rolled her eyes playfully. “The storm is supposed to turn but yes, I did them.”

You tied your hair back as you responded. “It’s going to roll in around lap four or five, I can feel it.”

“The only reason I listen is because you and Yienzan have a weird knack for this shit.”

Two minutes until the parade lap. You hugged Aarseen. “Ride or die.”

She gripped you tighter. “Those movies were so cheesy. Ride or die.”

You started up your pod and began your sighting lap around the circuit. Qualifying went well, you and Aarseen had locked out the second row. There were fifteen pods racing today and if everything went like it normally does, only eight will finish. You finished the parade lap and waited for the lights to go out.

_Five, four, three, two, one…_

“And it’s lights out and away we go!”

You accelerated hard, hanging on to the back of the front two pods trying to get into their slipstream. The first complex was a series of tight chicanes before dropping down into the darkened lower levels. Pod circuits were ridiculously long, mostly because they traveled around them so fast. There were forty-eight turns on this one, featuring three long straights where you could get up to top speed. You didn’t make much headway the first few laps, the two Seraph pods in front of you were monstrously fast on the straights. And then guess what? The rain rolled in.

_Well, well, well. How the turntables._

Pods were like thoroughbreds. Very fast, very agile, good for one thing only, and not easily adaptable once you’ve gotten underway. You don’t modify your pod-racer for the conditions before the race, chances are you aren’t gonna finish. You rounded a tight hairpin and you heard a huge explosion and felt heat sear your back.

_It wasn’t Aarseen. Keep going._

You vaguely registered the announcement that three pods had gone out. You focused on catching the people in front of you. Their pods were quick on the straights but slow in the corners. You could still catch up with them. You managed to pass them in the next series of complexes, their huge engines and shit weight distribution slowing them down. Aarseen does the same a few corners later. The crowd collectively loses their shit.

The Seraphs aren’t happy about it though. There are no rules to pod-racing, so anything goes. And the Black Seraphs practically wrote the rule book on playing dirty. Aarseen knows to follow you if you go off the racing line and you do the same with her. You’re glad about that agreement because something flashes _danger_ and you veer left, avoiding the thermal detonator that was hidden on the corner. The explosion takes out four more racers.

You snarl from your pod. Fucking Seraphs don’t know how to lose. And with that thought, cue the blaster fire. You start swerving, Astarte doing the same, and the Seraphs try to move past the two of you. It doesn’t work. They get frustrated and one of the shots hits Aarseen, her pod slowing down significantly. You start seeing red. You’re on the straight now and a plan forms in your head. You brake hard, taking a spare dagger you had and throwing it into one of the Seraph’s engines as you went back. You lean over and snatch the blaster out of the shocked woman’s hand, shooting at the other pod. Both go up in a rather beautiful explosion of flames. You and Aarseen have an all-out dog fight that goes on to the end of the race, you only winning by a pod-length after a drag race to the finish line. You both finish thirty seconds before the other racers. The crowd rushes out of the woodwork to greet the both of you, and you and Aarseen crowd surf across the track as fireworks light up of the night sky of Corellia.

It’s times like this where you almost don’t want to leave Corellia. 

You’re all out celebrating the one-two finish when you get a comm from Mando. “Hey guys, I’ve gotta go. Me and the kid.”

The crew collectively “awws” but they’re too drunk to give you that much shit about leaving. They say their goodbyes to the kid, and you jump in your speeder and make your way to the hangar, soft electropop playing over the speakers instead of your usual psychedelic rap. You’re glad something told you not to drink that much tonight because normally you would be on the highest rooftop of Coronet by now, yelling about how headaches are just manifestations of your brain subconsciously trying to make sense of your own stupidity.

You pick up the kid, trying to ignore how sad you’re gonna be about him leaving. Fuck you didn’t even _like_ kids. Well you used to not like kids. A lot of things have changed about you.

The Mandalorian was at the ramp leading up to the ship, armor surprisingly clean for being in Corellia’s underworld for weeks. Maybe he’d had the time to clean himself up while waiting. The kid slowly blinked awake as he took in the change in surroundings, immediately perking up to look for his father. You handed the kid to him, nearly melting at the sight of the reunion. “He’s a little monster. We went down to the beach and he attempted to swallow a crab whole. Didn’t even care about the claws.”

“If he were as big as his appetite, he’d be the size of a rancor.”

You stuttered out a laugh. “Mandalorians make jokes? I thought that was a myth.”

He tiled his head, looking down at you. “Only with the winner of this year’s Wolf’s Run Classic. I’ve never met a human that could race pods. Much less someone who could win in them. You’re talented, it was a great race.”

Holy fucking shit, he was _impressed?_ And he gave you a complement? This was way better than winning a pod race, fuck a bitch called racing, this was your new high. “I didn’t know you followed racing like that?”

He moved over towards the engines. “Somewhat. I’m around it a lot because of certain quarries. The repairs look good.”

_Fuck this is not a good time to remember about my mile-wide praise kink._

You cleared your throat. “Thanks. I don’t want to keep you; you’ll miss the departure window- “

He stopped you. “They make exceptions for me. I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

_They’ll make exceptions?!? That’s so attractive. He’s got to be a Dom, he has to be. Wait. Run it back turbo, ask me something?_

You prayed your outright shock wasn’t clear on your face. “Yeah, go ahead.”

He stepped towards you. “You’re a good mechanic, and you did really well with the Crest. You can hold your own in a fight and the kid loves you. I could really use a crew member with those qualities, and I’m willing to pay handsomely for it.”

You inhaled sharply. Leave Corellia? For good? Just like that?

You hated this place, but in a weird way you loved it just as much. The crew was here, your apartment was here, the shop was here. You had killed here, won your first races, hustled and busted your ass, ran from the cops with the Aarseen and Yienzan because you guys felt _untouchable_ that one night, had a good portion of your business connections here, all of your sponsors.

Fuck, you didn’t know what to do.

You weren’t hiding on your distress well, because Mando picked up on it. “You don’t have to answer now, I understand you have a life here.”

You nodded, running the logistics in your head. “I’d love to.” You breathed out. “But I’d have to sort a lot of things out and I don’t even know if its possible- “

He held out his hand, exposing the credits in it. “Just comm me by 1100 tomorrow.”

You gingerly grabbed the credits, shoving them in your pocket. “1100. Got it.” You snapped out of you head, remembering that it was late as fuck. He probably wanted to sleep. “I’ll get going, make a few calls.” You reached out and gently stroked the top of the kid’s ear with your finger, voice soft. “Night green bean, sleep tight.”

You looked up towards the Mandalorian. “Night, Mando.”

As you walked back towards the speeder, you could’ve swore you heard a modulated voice say goodnight back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "kay I'm only gonna work on a few paragraphs and then I'll work on my poli sci essay."  
> two thousand words later.. "yeah so that was a fucking lie" 
> 
> so the pod racing scene is pretty much how i would describe a formula one race on steroids because mos epsa is nothing like corellia and i just had to imagine a circuit. also mostly anything mechanically related is going to be based off cars and not actual star wars tech bc im stupid and I don't have the time to read through wookiepedia for everything.


	5. The Will of the Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seriously, i got dark on this, TW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: psych wards, r!pe/noncon, self harm, slight religious trauma

_There are monsters on the ceiling. Dark figures twisting and contorting their way across the walls._

_Crawling, crawling, crawling…._

_Is that a staircase in the woods? Why didn’t she come down?_

_Nurse Michael is thinking about Dyla again. He wants to pin her against the wall and give her something to really scream about._

_Your arms are stinging. Peter must’ve gotten a hold of a rusty piece of metal._

_The floor is melting into rivers of blood. Demons and wraiths start to pull you down. The sky turns black. It’s storming again. The voices get louder, louder, louder. You call lightning to burn them away. They keep coming. They’re sinister. Sickly. Pure evil. A vanta-black tar swirling around your ears and forcing its way inside your head._

_Louder, louder, louder._

_You scream._

You wake up with a gasp, your hand flying over your mouth to keep yourself from crying out. You’re shaking, tears flowing freely down your face. You want to go out for a drive, clear your head some, but you remember you can’t. You’re on the Razor Crest hurtling towards Takodona.

You grab your phone and wireless ear pods, connecting them and putting on your “sad bitch hours” playlist. You get out of bed, leaving your small quarters and head up to the cockpit. You’ve been off planet for races before, but it always on a passenger ship where you couldn’t see hyperspace. The hypnotizing whirls of white-blue light is something you could look at forever.

“Fuck the World” by Brent Faiyaz comes on as you settle into one of the seats. Your sponsors had only agreed to let you leave as long as you came back to Corellia every few months. You were a prolific racer and a small part of you was happy because it meant you would be able to come back and visit the crew. Leaving the crew was one of the hardest things you had ever gone through, but they all wanted you to go, as much as it sucked. They only wanted the best for you.

Unlike the suffering dome you called your mind. It was trying its best to break you. Tears started to roll down your face again. You fucking hated that particular nightmare. It was the fourth time you've had it this week. Well, if it even classified as a nightmare. It was a goddamn _memory_. If you wrote a book on your life between ages nine to twelve, you would be hailed as the next Stephen King. And then promptly thrown into a psych ward. Again. 

You felt Mando stir from his quarters, roused by your wandering.

_You fucking freak of nature, you’re not supposed to feel people wake up and know exactly why. They were right about you. Witch. Demoness. You’re a disgusting stain in this galaxy…_

You rip yourself out of your thoughts, trying to focus on your music. The kid could pick up on your distress if you projected it too much. You focus yourself inwards, crying even harder. Your control seemed to slip with each nightmare. You were so busy crying that you failed to notice Mando enter the cockpit. The world spins violently and you rip out your headphones. You look up to face the Mandalorian, helmet moving up and down as he runs his hands over your body, scanning you. “Are you ok? Are you hurt?”

_Are you kidding me? Now he chooses to walk in? There are so many better moments to do that!_

You wipe your eyes, shaking your head, embarrassed he walked in on you having your monthly breakdown over something stupid. “Just a nightmare.”

You had been traveling with him and the kid for just over two months now, and you considered Mando a good friend. A good friend you may have feelings and a lot of sexual tension towards, but still a good friend.

He catches your bullshit. “Just a nightmare?” He repeats back dryly.

The hell is he managing to sass you right now? It’s still early as fuck. You nod, breathing returning to normal. “Yeah. I’m fine. Sorry if I woke you up.”

He tilts his head, voice softening some. “If you want to talk, I’ll listen.”

Yeah you definitely have feelings. Fuck. Guess you’ll be putting in that order for your custom crown that marks you as the ruler of Simp City. You’ll make sure to put a mudhorn signet on it. “Not right now. But thanks.”

He sighs, muttering something in Mando’a. He holds out a hand. “Do you want to go beat the shit out of something?”

You give him a watery grin, placing your hand in his and he helps you to your feet. “You know me so well.”

The two of you train until the kid wakes up. He goes straight to practicing hand-to-hand combat while you thoroughly stretch out, a habit you’ve picked up from dancing. You catch the bitch staring at your ass _three_ times. You spar with each other, and he ends up beating the shit out of you, cause’ he’s a Mandalorian. You were good but he's just on another level. You do a little better when the two of you switch to staffs, mostly because you fell in love with Bobby Hunter from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D when you were a teen and you wanted to be a dual-wielding badass like her.

Once the kid starts whining, you go on baby-sitting duty, making him breakfast and playing with him after he finishes eating. Mando goes off to pilot the ship and start your decent down to Takadona. You climb up to the cockpit, kid in tow, and watch the emerald green scenery roll by. You snuggle into the kid. “We’ll have to keep an eye on you, green bean. You’re gonna get lost in all this.” The kid coos back, wide eyes following the environment in front of you.

The three of you land and disembark. Normally you would stay near the ship with the kid, but there was an incident on Felucia that had left Mando a little paranoid.

You glance over at Mando, shuffling the kid in your arms. “So, we’re only here for information? I could’ve done it for you, or asked my people.”

He shakes his head. “The target is only involved in certain circles, none of which cross over with yours. I have a contact here that has his whereabouts, and you’re already busy enough.” He eyes you. “You _could_ put him down.”

You gasp in fake disbelief. “You would dare make your own child walk? You cold bastard.”

Mando snorts and you swear you can see him roll his eyes. Or maybe you just have that effect on people so much you got good at telling. Whatever. Awe fills your chest as you spot a beautiful castle sitting on a lake shore. The water shines a dazzling blue, playing beautifully against the browns, greens, and grays that make up the rest of the planet.

Mando points down at the castle. “He’s in there.”

You blink, disbelief still clouding your features. “Is he a king? Wait he’s your contact, never mind. Is he a drug lord?”

“No.” A hint of amusement his apparent in Mando’s voice. He motioned towards a statue. “See her there? That’s Maz Kanata. She runs the place.”

_Serene blues, greens, and oranges clashing against snarling reds. The smell of burned flesh. Victory, power, death. Peace, love, compassion._

You blinked rapidly, trying to dispel the vision. What is up with you? 

Mando stopped. “Ok, what’s wrong?”

You looked up at him, trying to look and sound confused. “Nothing? I’m fine.”

He sighed. “You gonna keep trying to bantha-shit me? It’s getting kind of insulting at this point.”

_New plan, evade._

“Don’t you have a contact waiting on you?”

He stared down at you, his frustration wrapping its way around you.

_“Why doesn’t she trust me? I trust her with my life, my kid, my ship, everything. Why- ”_

You shut yourself off as tightly as you can. Fucking nightmares.

Mando finally explains what not to do if you wanted to keep yourself a welcome guest and the three of you enter the bustling tavern. It’s _a lot_ to take in, but you keep your head down, going to the back where Mando’s contact and an orange skinned humanoid were sitting. As you get closer, you realize it was Maz.

Maz greets the two of you cheerfully, and you immediately take a liking to her. You introduce yourself, hesitant to sit down because you wouldn’t be able to see the entrance. It’s a trauma thing. Mando tilts his head downwards. “I’ve got the door, we’re ok.”

You relax some and slide into the booth, loosely wrapping your arms around the kid. Mando’s contact, a human that would definitely be a Kyle or Blake back on Earth motions towards you. “So, she’s new.”

You flash him a condescending smile. “ _She_ would like it if you actually spoke to me if I was muthafuckin’ here. Thanks.”

He raises his eyebrows. “You just as feisty in bed- “ Maz smacks him on the thigh.

“Enough Kaiyan.” Mando growls out.

_I fucking knew it would be a douche name. Suck on that Kyle. Also, Maz is now my new favorite person in the galaxy. She gives me such aunty vibes._

He holds up his hands, switching the subject and begins to talk about the quarry, Maz jumping in every so often. You aren’t a hunter, so you don’t bother paying attention, more focused on the kid and everything else around you. Unfortunately, that means you are highly aware of the leering Kaiyan is doing at you. Mando must pick up on it too because he lays a gloved hand on your thigh, squeezing slightly.

_possession-protective-mine-get away_

Heat shoots straight to your cunt. Y’all haven’t even _done_ anything yet and he’s already this jealous? Chile, you were in for it.

You shift yourself closer, pressing your thigh against his and lean into him. You spread your legs and trace patterns with your fingers down his back, sighing softly. Yeah, if this doesn’t get him to rail you through the bed later today, you were going to lose your shit. You hear his breath hitch. Good. You’re working on stage two of your “get Mando in this WAP” plan when you hear whispering come from the hallway, steadily growing louder. You stare in its direction.

_We’re ignoring that. Yep. Just like how America ignores the suffering of POC folk. Y’all hear sum? Cause I didn’t. Na. Fuck that._

Maz looks at you, face unreadable. “Mando, let the poor girl stretch her legs a little bit, she’s making my head spin with how antsy she is.”

Huh. So this is what betrayal feels like. Maz really is an aunty.

Mando looks down at you. “You need to get up?” He drawls, hand lazily moving up higher, higher, higher…

You wanted to say no and let him do whatever he wanted with you, but you felt like something was _calling_ you to go down there. You blink up at him, trying not to sound absolutely gone. “Yeah, just for a little. Watch the kid?”

He sighs, clearly pissed as you hand him the kid and make your way down the hall. The whispering gets even louder as you make your way downstairs. You make it to the bottom, and the voices clear.

_“Are you coming out for group? Take your meds, let’s go!”_

Your heart drops. You don’t want to remember this. But you must. You walk forwards until you get to a door. It opens automatically and you zero in on a box. You don’t even remember the trip over there to open it. Two silver, polished, cylindrical objects stare back at you. You grip both in your hands and the world goes dark.

_You feel the sun warm your body. Saltwater sprays across your skin._

_“Momma, there’s a Red Tide coming.”_

_“How do you know that darling?”_

_“The ocean is sad. Its children are dying. It’s telling me.”_

_The scene shifts. You’re being attacked from behind, thrown onto the ground. You’re too young to understand why it feels so wrong for them to touch you there. They tell you that if you want to live, you’ll keep quiet. You do._

_You’re outside in a thunderstorm. Your parents have been trying to get you to come inside for hours. Your mom is yelling at you from the porch. Thunder shakes the sky and several lightning bolts land a few feet in front of you. The wind howls even louder and you spot the waves from the ocean grow higher. You’ll stay out here. The Earth’s fury is almost a match for your own. The more it screams the quieter your head gets._

_Your parents are crying, hugging onto you tightly. This is the last you’ll see them for a while. You had snapped in school. You shattered the cafeteria windows and hurt twelve kids. The priests couldn’t help you anymore. You were tired of their “purification” rituals. Everyone had seen it as a collective good to drop you off at the mental hospital._

_“Race you to the top Skyguy!”_

_“You’re on Snips!”_

_These aren’t your memories. You see an orange skinned Togruta fighting alongside clones. A blonde human male at her side. They’re laughing, fixing a shitbox of a starship together, arguing over who shot down more droids, sparing in clearings on war-torn planets. Then she’s running, betrayed by her own people. She leaves. There’s unrest. A Sith has taken over Mandalore. She reunites with her masters, her lightsabers blue instead of green. She battles the Sith. The clones turn on her._

_“They may be willing to die but I will not be the one to kill them.”_

_She battles her way out. She’s lost, broken. She drops the sabers._

_“You have finally awakened young one. We have been calling.”_

You slam against the wall, nearly falling to the ground. You’re outside the room. The sabers are still in your hands. Movement fills your peripheral vision and you turn, eyes landing on Maz. She has the kid. You blink back tears. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t tryna be nosy- “

She holds out a hand, beckoning her towards you. “Those lightsabers used to belong to Ahsoka Tano, apprentice to Anakin Skywalker. And now they call out to you.”

You shake your head vehemently, voice watery. “No. No they didn’t. I’m normal, I’m not different or anything I’m just me.”

She takes your hand within your own, staring into your eyes. “Dear child, I have been alive for a thousand years. I know the Force. It shines as brightly within you as it does inside the child. Breath with me. Can’t you feel it?”

You could. You could feel the way it wrapped around the tavern, around the patrons, spreading out across planet into the galaxy. The way each individual soul was a bright dot in your mind’s eye, some brighter than others. You stared back at Maz, tears finally spilling over. “I’m no Jedi. Why me?”

Maz smiles and motions towards the sabers. “Neither is she. The Will of the Force is meant to followed, not scrutinized.” She places a hand on your cheek. “My dear, you were never normal. No normal human feels the things you do, moves the way you do, races as fast as you. But it is not something you should have been abandoned and demonized over. You fear it happening again if you let someone in, but I promise that he won’t leave you.”

The kid coos and waddles towards you. You pick him up and cuddle into him, feeling him trying to comfort you. Damn, weren’t you supposed to be the adult?

Wait a minute. Why is he with Maz? “Where’s Mando?”

She picks up on your anxiety. “He went across the lake to pick up the bounty. Apparently that no good slaver double-backed here.”

You didn’t like that for some reason. Something was whispering _trap_ to you. “Maz can you watch him? I’m gonna make sure Mando’s ok.”

She gives you a knowing look. “Of course I can. Take the sabers. They belong with you now.”

You smile, wanting to refuse but they just felt so _right_ in your grip. “It’s probably nothing. I’ll give them back when I’m done.”

She shook her head. “I don’t want them back. Now go, follow your heart.”

You give the kid one last squeeze and practically sprint out of the tavern, clipping the sabers onto your belt. You gaze out across the lake, wondering where the hell he could’ve gone.

_Ok, just breathe. Remember how you used to cheat during hide and seek? Just do that._

You reached out with your senses, scanning the area and…there. You were locked onto Mando’s signature. You hopped onto a vacant water-speeder, making quick work of the hotwiring job, and set out in pursuit.

_If this fucking slaver murdered my *not-mans* before I could even sleep with him, I’m airing this bitch out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was so angsty, i switched to my tragedy mask for this one sorry y'all. we'll be back to our regularly scheduled chaos 1-2 chapters from now. we have a lil more sadness to work through.
> 
> how many of y'all thought you were gonna get the youngling slayer 3000? na. it crossed my mind but it didn't feel right for the reader to get anakin's saber.


	6. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of r!pe  
> to skip "said i" to "nine"

God you fucking _hated_ forests.

Well, ok that’s a bit extreme. You liked forests and they were very pretty, but they’ve always creeped you out. You blame it on constantly being told Hispanic and Native legends by your friends and “family but not blood family” growing up. Every crackle and shift in the wind made you think of La Llorona or the monster that can shapeshift and eat people but must not be named.

Some people call it silly to believe in such legends, but you could literally levitate objects with a thought. Ergo, you don’t whistle outside at night.

Also, forests made you feel like you couldn’t see what was going on around you because of how dense the brush was. The simple solution to get around that would be to use your abilities, but you didn’t like doing that either.

_Fucking trees. Always getting in my hair. Be at one with nature they said, it’s cleansing for you they said. All it’s doing is fucking with my trauma._

You hear a scream from off in the distance and you pause. Waves of pain bleed through the Force. Mando’s in trouble.

_Please let in be a W word monster messing with me and not actually Mando._

You sprint in the direction of the sound, reluctantly letting the Force guide your movements. You burst into a clearing and find Mando hanging from a chain on a tree, surrounded by two humans, a Twi’Lek and a Deveron. Next to them is an open cargo ship, which you suspect is full of the slaver’s victims.

Mando’s armor is off, the only thing left on him is his helmet and pants. He’s bleeding from several spots on his body, bruises littering his torso. He’s alive but you don’t know if he’s conscious.

The group turns to face you, the bald human speaking. “This your new girlfriend Mando? Looks like you got replaced Xi’an.”

The Twi’Lek snarls and activates a shock prod, jamming it into Mando’s stomach. His screams echo throughout the forest. The Twi’Lek laughs, voice mocking. “I thought you were mine Mando? First you leave, then you kill my brother, and now you replace me. I’m gonna have fun slicing you open in front of her.”

“Let him go discount Darla, and I’ll let you live.” You snarl out. You’re _furious_ but it’s the kind where you were calm enough to be able to plan out exactly how you were going to skin all of them alive but still fucking angry. Black Mask who?

You were about to go full super-villain mode. You hate using your abilities but you’re going to need them to get an edge. If Corellia’s taught you anything, it’s to use everything you have to win.

The slaver laughs. “Let us live? You’re outnumbered four to one.”

You grin savagely. “I like those odds.”

You hear Mando snort and they turn back to look at him. “Something funny Mando?”

He glances down at them. “Yeah. She doesn’t fight fair.”

You’re already sprinting forwards, reaching out a hand and yanking all of their weapons towards you. They’re crushed mid-air. The group’s fear leaks into the Force. They’re terrified.

They make towards the ship, but you stop them in their tracks, yanking the Deveron towards you. You ignite one of the sabers and skewer him through it, cutting off his head just in case. Avengers: Infinity War solidified that belief for you. You move to bring the next person to you, but the ship’s guns start to fire, and you’re forced to take cover, dodging bolts until one manages to knock you off your feet. By the time you recover the ship has already taken off.

_Am I really gonna do this? What the hell, I might as well go full Carrie on these motherfuckers. Welcome to prom night bitches._

You reach out and _yank,_ the ship stopping mid-flight. The engines max out, desperately trying to escape your grip, but you hold steady, digging in your feet. You scream, blood pouring from your nose due to the exertion, and start to bring the ship down. At the last second, the cockpit detaches leaving only the cargo container. You’re too tired to even attempt to grab it so you focus on bringing the container down safely.

Your vison begins to go white and the world starts to fall away but you fight it off, stumbling towards Mando. You re-ignite the lightsaber and slice through the chain, catching him and bringing him to the ground as gently as you can. “Stay here, I’m gonna check on the cargo.”

You run over to the downed container, glad all those nights of practicing how to walk straight when you’re absolutely slammed paid off and you cut open the doors with the sabers. An awful smell hits your nose and hundreds of scared faces meet yours. The conditions were the exact same on your ship that brought you to Corellia.

You crouch down voice soft. “It’s ok, I’m here to help. You’re safe now.”

The murmurs grow louder as what you said begins to get translated into another language for those who didn’t understand. You sigh.

You’re gonna need some help. You manage to treat most of Mando's wounds with the supplies you have before passing out. 

You’re glad Maz has hella influence because she gets people out there faster than 911 gets cops to white suburban neighborhoods. The people in the cargo are taken care of, and transports are arranged for them to be transferred to New Republic facilities and taken back to their home planets. You end up taking the Deveron’s body because you’re sure there’s a bounty on him somewhere and after all the hassle you went through, you deserve to get paid. Maz leaves you with medical supplies for Mando and offers to let you stay but you politely refuse, wanting to get the hell off Takodana and back to somewhere where you had more allies.

Mando was out for the count, so you end up taking off and flying the Crest to Nevarro. You get far enough out into real space and make the jump, finally relaxing some as the comforting light of hyperspace washes over the cockpit. You put the ship on autopilot and go below deck. You’re exhausted but still paranoid from Takodana so you decide to work on some swoop designs your sponsors leant you out for. At this point you might as well call yourself an engineer.

_An engineer that failed calculus. Girl stay in your lane and stop trying to give yourself titles that have more of a societal prestige than “street racing mechanic”. Cause it’s not foolin’ anyone._

You lose track of time as you work, completely sucked into the modifications. You let the kid watch Top Gear episodes you had downloaded on your phone. It’s entertaining for him and a comfort show for you. You’re startled out of your head when the kid pops up from behind your tablet, extremely hungry. You turn off your phone and make a pot of bone broth, leaving most of it for Mando and the kid. The kid is self-sufficient enough to feed himself and you go back to designing, making notes of what the client should do if he wanted a good vehicle under his racer.

This kid is babbling and pointing at the screen, so you nod and respond, talking to him like he was consulting on your project as well. “Yeah I know, if he wants to strap on a turbo that big, he’s gonna have to modify the cooling system but there’s just no room in the engine bay for it.”

The kid mutters nonsense back.

“Strip it out and go for a Superleggera style instead? Increase the power to weight ratio? You might be onto something green bean.”

You look around for your stylus to start sketching but you realize you left it in the kitchen. You turn towards the kid. “I don’t suppose you could get my pen for me could you.”

The kid giggles and holds out a hand, and the pen comes flying over. “Yo little man, I was kidding but I’ll take it.”

You hold out a hand to take the pen, but the kid brings it back over to him. You huff. “You’re killing me smalls; I have to make money too.”

The kid pushes the pen towards you and then brings it back.

_play-frustration-play-play_

You sigh. “Fine, if this is a sign from my own inner child, I’m taking it. We can play kiddo.”

You hold out a hand and bring your pen to you, levitating it in your hand. The kid squeals and makes grabby motions with his adorable little claws and you gently shift the pen back over to him. He rather forcefully rips it out of your hand and spins it before hurling it back at you. You stop it with a well-timed block. The kid has power but absolutely no control. “Alrighty Eleven, we’re gonna work on that. See what I’m doing?” You slowly move the pen back and forth. “ _Gently_.”

The kid slowly takes it from you, pushing it back just as easy. You smile, nodding your head in encouragement. “Yeah green bean, like that! Good job!”

The kid beams and laughs happily. You go to take the pen back, but movement distracts you. You glance up and see that Mando was awake, leaned up against the wall. He’s dressed in a dark long sleeve shirt and pants, completely bare of armor save for his helmet. The kid notices him and bolts over, clearly excited that his father was up.

Mando slowly bends down and picks him up, letting the kid inspect him. “See _ad’ika_? Nothing to worry about.” He says softly.

_Alexa, play “Cold Heart Killer” by Lia Marie Johnson._

“There’s food in the galley if you want it.” You manage to get out.

_How are you gonna navigate this one, oh dumbass? “Hey I know I have the same freaky powers as your kid and I neglected to tell you about it because I spent my whole life being villainized for it and you probably don’t trust me anymore but it’s ok, cause I fixed the storage light that was shorting. We’re good right?”_

“Not hungry.”

Fuck you were in for it. And not in the way you wanted.

He walks off to put the kid back down and you consider bolting.

_Aight, imma head out. Wait. The fuck am I gonna go? The cargo hold?_

Mando takes so long to get back that you’ve nearly convinced yourself that it was worth it to throw yourself out of the airlock. He sits down in in front of you and shuts your tablet. “Talk.”

“The FitnessGram PACER Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively- “

He growls, nearly yelling. “Can you be serious for just one second?”

You snort. “Actually, the proper terminology would be “may you” because everyone has the capability- “

He shoots up and towers over you. “Enough! For fuck’s sake!”

You shrink back and your hands hover over the sabers. Right now, they were the only thing you could trust. Mando was a threat in your mind. He catches on to your panic though and he relaxes some and sits back down. You put your hands down. “I’m sorry.”

He sighs. “I know you don’t trust me- “

You cut him off. “I do trust you. A lot more than you think. It’s just hard.” You swallow, eyes blinking with unshed tears. “The last people who found out about my powers…” You let out a harsh laugh, still in disbelief of your general life state. “…they locked me in a psych ward. Ended up doing a lot more harm than good actually.”

He sucks in a breath. “You don’t have to say anymore.”

You shake your head. “I want you to know.”

_You’re really going to let yourself be vulnerable? Just like that? After all that-_

You cut off that train of thought. This is Mando. He’s saved your life, Astarte’s life, took you on his ship. You trust him. “I was different as a kid. I knew things I shouldn’t, heard things I shouldn’t, could do things that were supposed to be just stories. I was strong, but so terribly naïve. You know how I told you I don’t like not being able to see behind me? Like it’s kind of a phobia at this point?”

He nodded.

“These teachers at the after-school program were obsessed with me. I should’ve picked up on it, but I thought they just liked me better than the others. Said I was smart and all that. They tried to get me to sleep with them. I said no, turned to go to a different classroom and they grabbed me. I lost my virginity that day. Not on my terms but you know, semantics. I was nine. That’s not the thing that bothers me though.”

You glanced up, to see that Mando was motionless in front of you. You continued before he could respond. “The whole deal sort of triggered my powers to get…dark. My head was fucked, so naturally, my powers were too. Instead of listening to ocean talk to me, I was sneaking out to crush cars at the scrap yard and setting them on fire. Probably where my pyro tendencies started.” You shake your head. “Anyways, I started losing my grip on things. I was angry. The voices I heard turned evil. Eventually I got pissed off at school and I nearly brought down the whole building. I got dropped off at the hospital not much later. But when you’re a telepath, the last thing you need is to be dropped off in a place where everyone’s heads are messed up. I started hearing the other patients’ voices, seeing their hallucinations. And that was on top of the voices in my head.”

“How’d you get them to stop?” Mando inquired softly.

You smiled, tears finally falling. “I cut them out. All of them. I ripped them out of my mind and watched them rot. I put up the Great Wall of China in my head and stopped using my powers. The nurses said I was cured and after three years I went home. Whole town decided to collectively ignore what happened to me. And then I got thrown in the back of a starship and trafficked to Corellia. I had to use my powers again to survive. Ever since I got there, they’ve been…waking up. And this time I can’t make it go away.”

The last sentence turned into a sob. You’re crying freely now, relived that someone else knows but utterly devastated that you had to relive all that again.

Mando grabs you hand and gently tugs. “Hey, come here.”

You get up and he pulls you into a fierce hug, sitting you down in his lap. You cry into his shirt and he murmurs in Mando’a, rubbing circles into your back. “ _Ni am ti gar jii cyar’ika, nayc solus will kadala gar tug'yc, ni am ni ceta_.”

You cling onto him as tightly as you can without hurting him. “I’m not scared of losing my shit again.” You take a deep shuddering breath. “I’m just _terrified_ of going back there. I don’t wanna be locked away again.”

He pulls back and locks eyes with you. There are a few moments of silence before the Mandalorian speaks again, his voice filled with an unwavering conviction. “As long as I’m alive, you are _never_ going to go back there. I’ll rain hell on anyone who tries. You didn’t deserve any of that. Fuck anyone who thinks you did.”

You blink scanning the Beskar, scanning the Force, using every trick you know to see if there is any hint of a lie. There’s not. Maz was right. You smile, letting out a hoarse laugh and crash back into him. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear that.”

The moment is ruined by you yawning. Mando pulls back to look at you again. “When was the last time you slept?”

You shrug. “I passed out for like five minutes on Takodana.”

He stands the both of you up. “That doesn’t count. Come on.”

He leads you to his quarters and sits you onto his bed, asking if you’re ok with staying here. You say yes and he gives you one of his shirts to sleep in, giving you the privacy to change. He turns out the lights and slides in, wrapping you in his arms. You tangle your legs together and curl into him. He presses a kiss to the top of your forehead.

_Wait. Hol' up. What?_

“Mando where’s your helmet?” You manage to slur out. You’re _beat_.

He chuckles, the sound somehow sounding richer unmodulated. “I don’t sleep in it _mesh’la._ Don’t shower in it either. And it’s Din.” Damn, you could listen to him talk forever. His voice was just so _pretty._ And when he speaks in Mando’a? If you had the energy you would be on your knees.

You scoff. “Fuckin’ smartass. Should’ve slept in my bed.” Your brain makes the record scratch sound and rewinds. You need sleep. “Din?”

He tugs you closer. “Din Djarin. My name. You can use it around the kid when it’s just us, but that’s it. And you can leave. Just figured if you’re here I can calm you down from a nightmare quicker, but it’s your choice. You’ve been having them for weeks.”

There was a hint of insecurity in his voice. Half asleep and still the meanest bitch on the block. You really needed to work on that. “I didn’t think I was that loud. And I like it here.”

You feel him exhale in relief and he presses soft kisses into your neck. You make a _pathetic_ whining noise and bare your neck, trying to keep him there.

He grins into your neck. "So _soft_ , pretty girl." 

You manage to work through your haze of pleasure for a second. "You didn't- _ohhh-_ answer me." 

He laughs and moves down to your collarbone. “You aren’t. But you leave the lights on.” He says in between kisses.

You tug at his hair, wanting him to stop teasing. “ _Please_.”

He moves to the other side of your neck, working his way down. “Please what, sweet girl?”

You whine out again, blood starting to heat up. “Please fuck me.”

He finally moves up to your lips. You melt against him, heat searing through your body. The roaring in your head goes quiet and all you can think about how _good_ he’s making you feel. You don’t want it to end. Ever.

He pulls back, running a calloused finger over your mouth. “Thank you for using your words _mesh’la_. That was very good of you.” You moan, praise kink be dammed, he was playing you like a violin at this point. He lies back down, tugging you back into his chest. “But you need sleep.”

You slap his chest slightly. “You’re a fuckin’ tease.”

“What would you consider what you did at Maz’s tavern?”

“Motivation.”

He huffs out a slight laugh. “Well consider this _motivation_ for the both of us to rest so I can fuck you through the mattress when we get up.” He says into your ear.

You shiver. “Deal.”

The last thought you have before dropping off is how for the first time in a year, you feel like you finally have found somewhat of a home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst is over for now, yay! next chapter we're going back to corellia bc I feel like i'm losing the comedic elements of the story bc reader can't really banter w/ mando, it's not in his character. also corellia, the crew, and racing is still a huge part of the story but don't worry, we're still gonna have some solo adventures with mando and the baby. 
> 
> no, reader does not know how to wield the lighsabers yet, it's gonna be some time before she's actually comfortable using them when she could just use a blaster instead. think luke in a new hope kind of. if you've made it this far, thanks for reading! i honestly didn't expect for this to be as well-liked as it is and i'm trying to keep this as gen z as possible for all us queer disaster idiots with none of our shit together out there. we need the representation lmaooo. 
> 
> Ni am ti gar jii cyar’ika, nayc solus will kadala gar tug'yc, ni am ni ceta: I'm here now, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again. I'm so sorry."


	7. The Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter bc life's been hectic recently, hope y'all enjoy!

“I swear I’m not the imposter.”

“Klaus, you’re a lying bastard. It has to be you.”

“But Klaus was in the engine room with me!”

“Well it’s not Aarseen! She _can’t_ lie.”

“Zaaz you’re dead, you don’t get a say in this.”

“I don’t get a say in finding out who _murdered me_?!”

You laugh and put a hand to your mouth. Was it a bad idea to introduce Among Us to a group of highly competitive street racers? Maybe. Did it lead to the most hilarious games you’ve ever played? Hell yes.

You take a sip of your water. “It’s Klaus.”

He rolls his eyes, waving at you with a tire iron. “Hey! You can’t use your powers!”

Aarseen shot up, jumping up and down and pointing at Klaus. “IT IS YOU, YOU JUST IMPLIED SHE’S RIGHT!”

“wAIT NO- “

“VOTE HIM OFF! VOTE HIM OFF! VOTE HIM OFF!”

_IMTHEHYBRID was the Imposter._

The room exploded into noise, everyone yelling about the outcome of the game. You sat back, happy to back with your best friends. Eventually the screaming died down and Yienzan turned to face you. “Heard anything from Mando lately?”

You try to smirk, but it ends up turning into more of a grimace. “Nope.”

Using your powers on the cargo ship took more out of you then you thought because when you had woken up the three of you were already on Nevarro. Meaning you did not get any Mandalorian dick, much to your displeasure. Din had went off to discuss business with Karga while you and the kid caught up with Cara. You hadn’t been talking long when Astarte had commed you about a job on Geonosis, calling it an SOS situation. Buoyed by the severity of the job, you had left the kid with Cara, dropped everything, and gotten passage to Geonosis. You didn’t really wanna annoy Din with your problems, so you had left him a message on comms and high-tailed it to Geonosis. That was a month and a half ago.

Aarseen shook her head, plopping back down at her desk. “You should have at least told him in person bitch.”

You rolled your eyes, staring at the ceiling before looking back at her. “In hindsight, yes I should’ve but I didn’t want to piss him off over something little.”

Astarte stopped typing at her computer and eyed you. “I’ve seen you race pods at 1000 kilometers an hour, start bar fights with crime syndicates, and straight up _dismember_ corpses after _you’ve_ killed them. But you’re afraid of interrupting your boyfriend’s meeting?”

You huffed. “Yes. And he’s not my boyfriend.”

“What are you two then?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out!” You groan out.

Yienzan sat down on top of your desk, spinning two karambit knives. “What damage did you do this time?” She asks dryly.

You sigh, putting your head in your hands. “Uhhh a lot? I was tied up with the job, so I didn’t call first. Eventually, he called me cause’ the kid wouldn’t sleep, and he needed help. I tried to talk to him afterwards but all I was getting was one-word answers and I could tell he was really pissed. I checked in again and I got the same shit, so I stopped.”

Klaus peered over, threatening to burst out laughing. “Wait. So, you’re telling me you two had this super intimate conversation where he pretty much promises to never leave you and the first thing you do when you get planet-side is ghost him?”

“Well when you say it like that- “

You’re cut off by Zaaz’s cackling. “ _YOU’REFUCKINGHOPELESS!”_ He manages to wheeze out, leaning on his brother for support. Klaus is laughing just as hard, tears leaking out of his eyes. Zaaz and Klaus are your brothers, they’d die for you in a heartbeat and you’d do the same. But because they are your brothers, it means when you fuck up, they’re the first to kick you while you’re down.

“You have the emotional availability of a hyena.” You sigh out, going back to filing on your computer. Well, maybe _you_ did after this whole situation.

Klaus was on the floor now. _“thatsmorethanyouholyfuckingshityouareadumbass!”_

“Its nice to have friends that keep me so grounded.” You mutter sarcastically to yourself.

Aarseen popped up over the top of her screen, pointedly ignoring the two Chiss. “You can still come dance at my show tonight?”

You nod, stretching out your back. You’re gonna convince Astarte to invest in some new chairs. “Yeah hon, of course! I’m doing aerial work, right?”

She shakes her head up and down excitedly. “Yeah, that will work! I can’t wait!”

Aarseen sang in clubs and venues that were located within the Neutral Sector of Corellia. It was a place where rival syndicates could relax and not have to worry about dying for the night. It was also a great way for the crew to network and gain more contacts. It’ll be a good night.

The show goes extremely well. Aarseen sings like a Siren and you provide beautiful visuals for her in the background. You mingle after your set is over, talking with the various syndicates of Corellia when Aarseen rushes over, saying that Astarte needed all of the crew to meet him at the shop. The two of you make a quick exit and race back towards the shop, making just as Yienzan was. The others were already inside.

“She tell you what this was about?” You asked while you strode in.

“Nope.” Yienzan deadpanned.

You walked through the doors of the shop and your heart nearly stopped. Din was here. Next to him was Cara, who was holding the kid, and a woman you had never met before. She was human, dressed in farmer’s clothes, with olive skin and dark hair.

You hesitantly make eye contact with Din before quickly looking towards Cara. “What’s going on?”

The olive-skinned woman steps forwards. “My name is Omera. Several people from my village were taken, including my daughter. The Mandalorian and Cara Dune tracked them to here, but we lost them. He said that you could help.”

_There is a definite trend of life-form traffickers and shit going extremely wrong in my life._

You glance between Yienzan and Aarseen before looking towards Astarte. “Your call team leader.”

Astarte looked around your group. “All we all in agreement then?” Everyone nodded. “Good. We’ll help.”

Din tipped his helmet some. “We’ll be able to pay you for your help.”

Astarte shook her head. “We don’t need it. Consider this as you helping us get back at some asshole traffickers.”

The six of you worked for hours, attempting to track down where Omera’s village people had gone. Your head was starting to spin, annoyed that you couldn’t figure it out. You shot up from your seat, twirling your stylus. “You said they landed in the West Docks?”

Cara nodded. “Yeah, around 0300.”

Yienzan looked over. “I’m still getting nothing on holos at that time. And I’ve been checking the other docks.”

“Same here.” Aarseen called out.

You paced. “None of this makes any fucking sense.”

Omera looked over, voice confused. “Why is that?”

“Because the Seraphs control the West Docks and they don’t deal in trafficking.” You huffed out.

Omera raised her eyebrow, holding on to the child a little tighter. Cara had given him to her after Din practically tackled you for trying to hold him. “Are you sure? You don’t seem like the type to know.”

You froze, eyes narrowing. If it wasn’t for her daughter being missing, you would of dog-walked this bitch. “Yep. Only been dealing with them for the past year or so.”

Klaus tried to cover his laugh with a cough, before speaking. “Maybe we should talk to them.”

Astarte snorted. “ _You_ want to talk to the Seraphs.”

“Ok maybe not me.” Klaus grumbled. “But not you either.”

Cara looked between the crew, gaze questioning. “What do you mean you can’t talk to them?”

Aarseen leaned back in her chair. “ _Some of us,_ ” She glanced pointedly at Yienzan, and the twins “Are not allowed to speak with Seraphs outside of Neutral Space.”

Astarte leaned over, voice mocking. “That means our favorite two pod racers will be going to speak with them.”

Your eyebrows shot up. “Wait. Why me? I don’t wanna talk to the Seraphs!”

Klaus snorted, rolling his eyes. “Says the girl who’s sleeping with one of their lieutenants.”

Everyone in the room froze. Klaus’ face was one of instant regret. You two were really gonna have a fight with tire irons later.

Din’s head snapped up. “What?”

“ _Was_ sleeping with.” You snarled out. “I thought we agreed not to bring that up again?”

Klaus knew he had crossed a line, he backed up hands raised as you stalked forwards. “I’m so sorry, it just slipped out- “

Yienzan rushed over, grabbing your arm. “I’ll drive you and Aarseen to the West Docks. Come on, let’s go.”

That was code for, “you need to get out of here before you do something stupid and we’re gonna have a talk in the speeder”.

You sighed, glaring at Klaus as you grabbed your blaster from your desk and stalked off towards Yienzan’s speeder.

This night could not get any worse.


	8. Feelings: Interlude

The talk that Yienzan had promised you only made things worse. 

“On a scale of one to ten, how fucked in the head am I to be jealous of Omera right now?” 

“Harley Quinn.” 

“Banibal Hector.” 

“...Bitch do you mean _Hannibal Lecter_?” 

Aarseen growled at you, flashing fangs but the movement had no real heat behind it. “I thought we were talking about your communication and commitment issues, not my inability to keep up with Earth’s pop culture.” 

You bared your non-existent fangs back, snarling slightly, the behavior a result of hanging around the carnivorous species that made up the crew’s females before pulling back. Shit. Had you accidentally turned yourself into a furry? 

Before that train of thought could leave the station, Yienzan spoke back up. “Hey! Enough you two!” She sighed, running a hand through her hair. “Are you sure that they were something?” 

You flopped back into your seat, crossing your arms. “Between what Mando and Cara told me? Yeah I’m pretty fucking sure they were or are something.” 

Normally, you wouldn’t be worried. But Omera was everything you weren’t. Omera was kind, soft and gentle. She was sunshine on a picturesque summer day, with a subtle strength that didn’t undermine her tenderness. She floated through life with an easy grace that seemed nearly fictional. 

You? You were hell dancing in a burning mirror. You were a child of blood and death long before you had ever stepped foot on Corellia. You were powerful, yes, but not in the way that most people would consider admirable. You’re fierce, wild, something untamable like the pods you raced. Omera mesmerized people with her light. You blinded them. 

To put it simply, Omera was Heather. You were Carmen. 

You spun a blade between your fingertips. You were so fucked. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Din bounced the kid lightly as he fed him. Omera was asleep in the corner, exhausted by the day’s events and Cara was talking with the twins at their desk, debating the most efficient blaster one would use during battle. He put the bowl back down as Astarte walked over with a determined glint in her eye. 

“We need to talk.” She proclaimed, hands on her hips. 

Din nodded, allowing himself to be dragged to a more secluded area of the shop. Astarte looked him up and down. “So what did she do to fuck up this badly.” 

Din sighed. “She?” 

Astarte narrowed her eyes, clearly unimpressed. “You know who.” 

He must have taken too long to respond because Astarte rolled her eyes and spoke for him. “Let me guess. She got you to confess your feelings for her and before you could figure out what that meant for the both of you, she took off and dropped off the face of the galaxy, leaving you to wonder if anything was ever real.” 

He winced. 

Astarte smirked. “That’s kind of her M.O. She doesn’t mean to do it on purpose. I’m pretty sure if she went to a human mind-healer they’d diagnose her with BPD.” 

She walked over to a table, picking up a wrench and spinning it. “She told you about the whole psychiatric hospital incident right.” 

He barely withheld a snort. Years of hallucinations caused by powers you had no control over hardly seemed like something that could be boiled down to an incident. “Yes.” 

“Then you haven’t made the connection yet.” 

He tilted his head, still not following. 

Astarte fixed him with a look. “Her parents dropped her off and left. They didn’t speak to her the whole time she was there. No one she knew did. It was like she didn’t exist to them. All those promises of love and safety and they still abandoned her because they were scared.” 

He nodded, slowly realizing what Astarte was getting at. “She left before I could leave her.” 

Astarte put down the wrench, facing him fully now. “The fact that she even admitted she had feelings is a lot. She’s more guarded with her heart than all of us combined. She cares. It’s just gonna take a lot to convince her that she’s actually safe with you. That you won’t leave. If you can’t handle that, then you better tell her.” 

Astarte stepped forwards, a fire burning in her eyes. “Because Mandalorian or not, if you play her heart, I’ll kill you myself.” 

Din went over her words for a second. He knew Omera still had feelings for him and was the safer, less damaged option. Any sane person would go for her. But you were just something completely different. 

For one, you were a whirlwind in every sense of the word. One minute he would be desperately trying to hold his laughter from something hilarious you said _“If we offer everyone in the bar hard drugs, I’m thinking psychedelics, in exchange for info on the quarry you think we’ll get somewhere? If not, you still wanna drop a tab anyways?”_ and the next you were taking his breath away by ripping into the docking bay mechanics that would try and rip him off with shitty overestimates on repairs. 

You were tenacious, and sometimes he swore you were more krayt dragon or loth-wolf than human, especially in the way you protect him and the child. Omera’s beauty was ethereal but yours was untamable. There was a wildness in you that was greater than the wildness that resided in the women of Mandalore he had always looked up to. He even saw you bare your teeth and _snarl_ at someone that was eying him suspiciously once and it was the image he came to that night in his quarters. And _a lot_ of nights after that. 

And Maker, you were gorgeous. So goddamn pretty it hurt. Even prettier when you were smiling or when your eyes lit up when you got to talk about one of your favorite topics. You were a warrior, and you weren’t afraid to get your hands dirty. Omera had tried to tie him down, had tried to get him to stay when he wasn’t ready yet. You had fixed him with a questioning gaze when you started up the nav-comp on the Crest, asking him where he wanted to go next. He had made up his mind. Hell, he had already made up his mind the day you threw yourself at his old crew for him, lightsabers ignited and retribution in your heart. 

“She tell you what I said?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then you already know I meant what I said. I’m not leaving her.” 

Astarte let out a breath, smiling. “Thank the Maker. I don’t think I could handle her more unstable than she already is.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry ya'll i just dropped off of the face of the earth there is so much to unpack. 
> 
> story wise: so this is a filler chapter because what i originally had planned requires some more planning. hint, think a third act car chase in a fast and furious movie. thats what will be coming next chapter. um yeah kind projecting again because i suffer with the "my therapist says i probably have bpd but i refuse to go to an actual psychiatrist" dilemma so reader has it too. it explains a lot about her behavior. if you dont get the song references listen to "heather" by conan grey and "carmen" by lana del rey. 
> 
> life wise: holy shit i missed yall so much. school has been really busy lately and im moving soon so yeah idk when next update will come but that's that. ik yall have waited a long time and this isn't what a two week hiatus chapter should be but i promise next chapter will be a lot better. also im thinking of starting a teen wolf fanfic that has the same vibe as this one when things calm down, who would be down to read it? and i may make a tumblr dedicated to writing just so i can interact with yall more bc i know a lot of writers do that and i feel left out as fuck. once again, if you've made it this far, thank you for reading! see ya'll in the next one!


	9. Fast & Furious

“Well that was awkward.” Aarseen remarked as the two of you began the trek back towards the speeder.

You rolled your eyes and snorted. “I _told_ you, I didn’t wanna go!”

She shrugged, eyes twinkling with mischief. “Yeah but Vers totally gave us the info because you were there. You should’ve gone for her instead.”

“Well the way things are going in my love life, I’ll probably run back to her.” You stated as you climbed into the speeder.

Yienzan didn’t bother looking up from cleaning her knife. “Back to whom?”

“Vers.”

This time she did look up. “She killed three of her siblings and two uncles for control of the Seraphs.” She deadpanned.

“Yeah.” You said with a mockingly indignant tone. “But she’s drop dead gorgeous. And a total badass.”

“She fucks up with a Mandalorian _once_ and her standards drop to the floor.”

“They never got off the floor in the first place.”

“Hey!” You cried out, sinking back into your seat. “Open wound.”

Yienzan raised an eyebrow, staring you down in the rear-view mirror. “And whose fault is that?”

You narrow your eyes and flip her off, deciding to tempt fate and hang out of the side of the speeder. Yes, the fall could kill you, but the way the wind was whipping through your coils, it totally fit the aesthetic of the coming-of-age teen movies you used to romanticize as a kid. It was worth the mortal peril.

Aarseen giggles and twists towards Yienzan. “Aren’t you gonna ask us what we found out?”

Yienzan scoffs as she turns onto the skyway. “Do you wanna tell the story twice?”

“Na.” Aarseen looks back at you with a pondering look on her face before the expression brightens. “You want aux?”

You begrudgingly take the aux cord, sitting fully back in the speeder and accepting the apology.

The energy in the shop seems to be charged with something you can’t exactly place when you return. You ignore it for the time being, and you call everyone to gather around the large holotable parked between all of your desks.

You pulled up a map as you spoke. “So we spoke to the Seraphs and as of two cycles ago, they do not have control of the West Docks. Crimson Dawn took it over.”

Mando tilted his head questioningly. “Crimson Dawn hasn’t had any major influence since the Empire fell.”

Aarseen shook her head. “They aren’t as substantial as they used to be, but they have a lot of powerful people that owe them a lot of favors. It wouldn’t be hard for them to stage a comeback.”

Omera looked between the group. “Crimson Dawn?”

Klaus tapped on the table, bringing up their records. “One of the largest and most powerful crime syndicates up until nine years ago. They practically owned Coronet City. And most of Corellia.”

Astarte glanced back at you. “But they haven’t done anything like this in years. Why now?”

You moved your hair to side, exhaling loudly. “Political climate? The New Republic is so busy fighting themselves they don’t have time to fight actual crime. Pussy shit. Reminds me of home.”

Zaaz gave you a sidelong glance. “They’re trying to rebuild their empire. And we all know what empires are built off of.” 

You pressed your hands into your head, attempting to fight off the rapidly growing headache. “Slavery.”

“They’re going to use trafficking to bring themselves back up to strength.” Yienzan snarled out.

“Do we know where they’re keeping the people from Sorgan?” Cara asked.

“Sort of.” You responded. “The Seraphs have been tracking their movements and it looks like they’ve been concentrated around in Warehouse District south of the West Docks. But each time they look for a strong hold, they find the area cleared out. It’s like they’re ghosts.”

Zaaz peered at the data, eyebrows raising. “They aren’t ghosts. They’re keeping themselves mobile.” He rushed over to his desk, bringing up cameras from around the city.

Astarte raised an eyebrow, glancing over at Zaaz. “What are you saying?”

“They were based off that huge yacht back in the glory days, right? The _First Light_? They like to stay on the move.”

You glanced over; your curiosity peaked. “You’re saying that they’re cruising around Corellia in a huge ship?”

“No.” Zaaz replied, slightly annoyed. He finished typing and brought up the holo. “I’m saying they’re cruising around Corellia in something a lot worse. Or what you would call ghetto.”

_Note to self: Kill Zaaz_

The footage Zaaz pulled up showed people being loaded into three huge container trucks flanked by several small speeders. They took off in a standard protective detail formation before going into an area of the city that lacked cameras.

_Guess we’re gonna have to get real Fast & Furious up in this bitch. _

A wave of distress washed up against your mind and you recognized it as Omera’s. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears, clearly trying to stay strong in front of the crew. You felt bad for her up until Mando grabbed her hand to comfort her. The jealous rage monster inside you came back with a vengeance after witnessing that.

_I am actually a horrible person, wow…IS SHE WHISPERING INTO HIS EAR HOL’ UP!_

You were snapped out of your plans of violently dismembering Omera by Astarte speaking. “If the Seraphs are at war with Crimson Dawn, are they going to help us take them down?”

“Nope.” You replied, annoyance leaking into your voice. “They’re still licking their wounds from the West Docks incident. They are, however, willing to lend us weapons and provide protection when we cross into their territory.”

Astarte didn’t look particularly pleased with that, snarling underneath her breath, but it was better than nothing.

Klaus jumped in. “So what’s the plan?” 

Yienzan snorted, leaning on the table and placing her head in one of her hands. “First we have to find them, dumbass.”

“And find out where they’re going. West Docks is for imports only, you can’t send anything off planet there.” You chimed in.

“Then you and Yienzan get on that then.” Astarte ordered. “The twins can help you. The rest of us will focus on finding where Crimson Dawn is right now. We’ll go from there.”

You gave Astarte a mock salute and strode off to your desk. “You got it Chief.”

After several hours of research and nearly a whole bottle of space Adderall, your group had found out where Crimson Dawn planned to go to next. The others had found the route they were taking to get to said destination. The plan was to intercept the caravan while they were on their way to an exporting facility on the other side of the city. It gave you and the crew roughly twenty-five kilometers to catch up with the Crimson Dawn members, disarm them, hijack the trucks, and make a clean break to Seraph territory where all of you would be safe from anyone allied with Crimson Dawn.

There was another hour of drawing on the table and yelling before you all figured out who was driving what and who should be paired together. Omera was ultimately left behind to watch the Child. Her sharp-shooting skills were useful but her inexperience in this sort of work was her downfall. Normally, the person who stays behind runs comms and cameras, but that job was meant for a trusted crew member. Having someone unknown and untested playing overwatch would just make things fall apart. Especially in a group of people who trauma bonded _because_ they all have trust issues.

You were all in agreement that the modded speeders were the best choice for the job, seeing that they blended in and offered the most space for various tools required for the heist. You, Aarseen, Astarte and Klaus would be driving the speeders the entire time, acting as bodyguards once the Dawn members had been taken care of. Yienzan, Cara, and Klaus would be the ones to jump ship and take over the trucks. Yienzan would be riding with Aarseen, Cara with Astarte, and Klaus with Zaaz. To your simultaneous elation and dismay, Mando would be staying with you the entire time. Astarte had justified it by saying it made sense logically for the best shot to be in the most maneuverable vehicle, but the bitch was totally playing at something.

_Playing with my stability that’s what._

After going over the plan a final time, the eight of you suited up and headed out. You all looked quite intimidating to the average person, you suspected. Seven morally gray chaos demons decked out in all black and covered in weapons. And one Mandalorian.

You jumped into your speeder, Mando following suit, and flew off to the position where the caravan should be.

Astarte’s voice bubbled through your speakers. _“Call out, this is NSX, do you read me?”_

_“LFA reads you.”_

_“F1 reads you.”_

“R34 reads you.”

“Everyone’s transmitting, good. Radio silence until we make contact, we’re still having to listen to Dawn’s transmissions. Use wrist comms only if necessary. R34 that means you. NSX out.”

You huffed and rolled your eyes. Just because you played _Savage Mode II_ a few times during some stealth opps did not mean you would _always_ do it. 21 Savage just hits different when you’re doing actual gang shit.

“Why do you use code names?”

Your head snapped around so fast you swore you gave yourself whiplash. “You’re talking to me?”

_Did I seriously just say that. Did I- I’m actually gonna have to crash the speeder now, it’s the only way out._

Even though the Beskar, Mando’s face seemed to radiate ‘you’re an actual fucking idiot’ energy towards you. “There is no one else residing in the speeder at the moment.”

Your brain made a record scratch noise. “Why are you being so formal?” The few times the two of you had to speak since Mando came back he had always sounded like your college essays. Talking out of his ass and directly out of a thesaurus.

He gave you another unimpressed look. You raised an eyebrow, trying to goad him into responding but he turned away, clearly done with the conversation already. You exhale loudly, deciding that if you want to keep his attention, you’ll have to do what he wants.

_He’s lucky I lo- WAIT WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?!_

“We use codenames in case we have to ditch the speeders. We wipe our comm logs after every job but its more of a precautionary thing.”

Its quiet for a few moments before Mando speaks up again. “Why R34?”

You freeze, not knowing how to dance around that one. You eventually go with the whole truth. “It’s my dad’s favorite car. An R34 Nissan Skyline. I…I built one for his birthday. R34’s are godly in JDM culture and my dad had always wanted one. I finished it right before I was taken.”

You quickly wipe away a few tears that had escaped. You were so _done_ with emotions for the day. Or night. Maybe a high-speed heist one less than an hour of sleep was a bad idea. Fuck where are mood stabilizers when you need them?

“I’m talking formally around you because if I pretend you’re just another job, it might hurt less when you leave.” Mando said softly.

You inhaled sharply and grasped at the steering rack. You opened your mouth to respond but he had beat you to it.

“I won’t ever abandon you. I’ll always come when you call, and I’ll always be there when you need me.” His voice gained strength. “I know I can’t stop you from taking off when you want to go. And I get why you do. But until you can at least give me a warning before you vanish into galaxy, I’m keeping you at arm’s length. Because you don’t know how _devastating_ it was for me to walk out of that cantina and find you gone.”

“Mando I- “

_“Comm check you guys here?”_

You gazed helplessly into the Beskar visor for a few moments before sounding off. Guess that talk is going to be put on hold.

_“We’re coming up on the junction now. This is it. Peel off into position.”_

You shook off any residual distress and slipped into battle-mode. You can feel the emotions of several hundred lifeforms coming towards you. They were close.

You glance over at Mando. “Mandalorians have a code, right?”

He nods slowly, not seeing what you were getting at. You smirk, looking at the speeders around you. “We have a code too.”

_“If the stars die out, our luck goes to hell, and the gods turn our back on us what do we do?”_

You grin, pulling up your mask, finishing the phrase with the rest of the crew. “Set the world on fire, decide our own destiny, and become our own gods.”

The caravan comes roaring over the overpass you were under.

You rev the engine and tear off in pursuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in honor of mando s2 finally being here. small spoiler for chap 10 but did yall notice that mando is like super formal to people he doesn't know? like ive always known that but homeboy said "i recommend you get some rest". like??? just say "you should get some sleep" lmao. so thats where that comes from. 
> 
> this job is prolly gonna be in two parts, no more than three. all the call outs are car models if you didn't pick up on that. as always, thanks for reading and commenting!


	10. The Chase: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seena: arseen  
> gamora: astarte & an obscure reference to chapter 1

“Hang on to something!”

You swerve violently to the right, dodging heavy blaster fire coming from the speeders flanking the container transport. You duck the speeder down, going into a dive to avoid hitting other speeders on the road, pulling up as soon as the path clears again. You yank at the controls and go into a series of tight spins, gaining ground quickly.

You glance over at Din, the Mandalorian radiating fear. Not from the blaster fire, but from your flying.

_Well, well, well, how the turn tables._

“Aren’t you supposed to be one of the best shots in the galaxy?” You yell over the wind and blaster bolts coming your direction. “Could you at least _try_ and shoot back? I may not act like it but I wanna see my next birthday.”

You hear him mutter something about _“how the fuck does she expect me to shoot straight when she keeps spinning”_ and he leans over to fire back. The bolts hit their target dead on, and the pilot slumps over, the speeder crashing into a nearby building. It shouldn’t have been as attractive as it was.

You open the comms, dropping back and right. “Left side is clear!”

You see Aarseen’s speeder pull up to the left side of the last truck, Yienzan shooting a grappling hook into the cab, the hook going into the dash. She hooks the cable to her vest and begins to slide her way to the front. A few moments later, a body is being pushed out and the truck is under the Dathomirian’s control.

_“Hell yes bitches!”_ Aarseen yells. 

You laugh, the sound manic and wild. “One down, two to go, lets help the front runners!”

The both of you pull out from the truck’s slipstream, waving at Yienzan before absolutely gunning it. You duck and dodge oncoming traffic, giving it everything you had. As soon as Crimson Dawn had figured out what was going on, they had split the cargo to try and deter the crew from getting to them. But you had always liked a challenge.

Leaving the two pod-racers at the back may have looked like a mistake but you and Aarseen were without a doubt, the fastest racers out of the crew. The both of you could make up time like nobody’s business and knew each other’s moves like the back of your hands. The twins jokingly called the two of you platonic soulmates when you had first started racing together and over time it turned into less of a joke and more of a known fact.

The second trucked moved into view and you split right, attempting to draw fire off the waiting twins. The move worked and Mando shot down two speeders, Aarseen getting other one as Zaaz made his way into the cargo truck.

When Zaaz was settled, the three of you shot off to catch up with the last truck. Things were going surprisingly well, but you had a sneaking suspicion that it was going too well. Klaus had the same thought.

_“Anyone else thinking this has been too easy?”_

“I didn’t wanna say anything but yeah.”

Aarseen’s voice bubbled through the speakers, noticeably upset. _“How as any of this been easy? Talking with the Seraphs, finding Crimson Dawn, coming up with a plan without ripping each other’s heads off, was EASY to you guys!? Make it make sense!”_

There were a few pointed moments of silence, everyone noticeably shocked by the bubbly Togruta’s outburst. Even Mando did a (fucking _hilarious_ ) double-take at the notion.

_“Well when you put it like that- “_

You sigh and cut off Klaus from saying something else that would inevitably piss Aarseen off even more. “It hasn’t been easy, honey, but its _quiet._ We’ve only had to take out six speeders and nearly the entire syndicate is supposed to be on this job.”

_“Whatever, we’re at the next truck.”_

Astarte’s crackly voice comes through the comms. _“Will you guys stop arguing and help, we don’t have much time left and I can’t dodge blaster bolts forever!”_

As the last truck moves into view, you spot Astarte’s speeder swerving violently from side to side, barley managing to stay unscathed. Cara is firing back when she can, but its clear that the two won’t be able to hold them off for long.

There were eight speeders in total flanking the last truck, four of them staying directly on the truck, the other four attempting to bring down Astarte. You pull off to the right side, twirling as you did. Aarseen pulls of to the left, copying the movement and Klaus guns it and plows forwards.

You grin as the waves of confusion make their way off the Dawn members. They didn’t know which one of you to go after.

Mando starts to shoot and a speeder goes down, Klaus doing the same and taking out one of his own. Aarseen, who clearly had run out of fucks to give on this mission, straight up _rams_ and pit maneuvers another speeder into a passing billboard, her maniacal laughing floating over the comms.

You duck the speeder down, and fire back with your own blaster, spurred on by Aarseen’s craziness, because the title of head psychotic bitch has belonged to _you_ for the past year and you were not going to let her take that away from you.

The last speeder goes down and the four of you re-group a few hundred meters behind the truck trying to decide how the six of you were going to play this. You only had 5 kilometers left until they reached the exporting facility, and the people on that truck would be lost.

_“Lets just ram them.”_

_“Seena, I know you get homicidal when you’re sleep deprived, but we are not doing that.”_

“She’s got a point if you think about it- “

"I'll be right back." 

You’re cut off by Mando speaking and a distinct roaring sound. You look over to find that Mando was out of the speeder and flying towards the truck.

_Right, jet pack._

“Ok new plan! Cover Mando! Gamora, hang back until we’re through with them.”

You and Aarseen focus on the left side, covering Mando who had decided to jump _into_ one of the speeders, while Klaus and Astarte took care of the others. Eventually, the speeders and the gang members were dispatched, and Cara shoots her grappling hook into the cab, the gadget taking up the slack and pulling her inside.

The crew begins to scream and celebrate over a job well done, high off the adrenaline rush. You release a breath you’ve been holding the entire mission and take a second to glace up at the stars above you and the blinding neon lights around you. For a moment you forget you’re on an alien world and lose yourself in the idea of being back on Earth, racing with your crew through sketchy Tokyo backstreets. The high-pitched whine of the speeders morphing into the cries of a throaty V6 engine, your favorite music playing loudly through the speakers.

Mando lands back in your speeder and your convoy pulls off to fly back into Seraph territory. There’s about thirty seconds of peace before a bolt of terror rips down your spine that has you screaming over the comms and telling everyone to bank left _now_. As you say that, there’s an explosion behind you and a horrible screeching sound of twisting metal assaults your senses.

Aarseen’s speeder is up in flames and plummeting to the ground below.


	11. The Chase: Part 2

Aarseen’s speeder was burning.

Aarseen’s speeder was _burning_.

You knew you should have kept your mouth shut about the job being too easy.

The reinforcements for Crimson Dawn were bearing down on you. The crew was split. Most of you were with this truck because you were all expecting a bigger fight. Yienzan and Klaus were alone. Vulnerable. Stars, you all had made a huge miscalculation on that one.

And Aarseen was _screaming_.

The others were too far back to do anything, all concentrated on laying down cover fire.

Aarseen was going to die.

You were going to have to watch one of your best friends become a splattering of blood and crumpled metal on the ground. Watch her bright eyes go dull, killed by the very thing that had managed to keep her alive so long.

_No._

You weren’t.

Because you have the power to save her, and you’re going to use it. Even if it meant the Empire would come after you. Even if it meant proving the point your parents made when they locked you up in your pre-teen years. Even if it meant that you would be hunted to the ends of the known _universe_ for being something thought to be long extinct.

Because Aarseen would be alive and safe. And that was enough for you to say fuck it and throw your fears into the wind.

You grab one of the grappling guns and jump.

Mando is going to be so _pissed_.

You free fall through the sky, using the Force to dodge passing speeders, until you get in range with Aarseen’s speeder. The thing is totaled, but Aarseen looks relatively unharmed in the driver’s position, just unconscious. You push gently at it, guiding it and you from the middle of the skyway to the edge where the buildings are located.

With one hand you pull the trigger on the gun, the hook landing on the edge of one of skyscrapers. With the other hand you wrap the Force around the burning speeder and _pull._ You and the speeder both grind to a halt at the same time, with your arm nearly being yanked out of its socket by sudden stop.

You grit your teeth, and focus on pushing the flames away from Aarseen, and they end up dying all together.

_I’m Azula. I’m actually her, wow. Who knew you could turn into the character that led to your bisexual awakening?_

You drop onto the hood of the speeder, the shuddering managing to wake Aarseen.

The Togruta blinked wearily before surveying the environment around her. “Ok.” Her voice was two octaves higher than it normally was. “Not the weirdest place I’ve woken up in, but definitely a top five.”

She swallowed and locked eyes with you. “Unless this is hell and I’m destined to re-live my death over and over again.”

You huff out a laugh because yes, your life is so much of a shit show that you’re debating the semantics of the afterlife with your best friend on the hood of a burned speeder on an alien planet. With said speeder being levitated and held together with your mind.

You slowly start to let the speeder drop, aiming to slide it into the opening about ten meters down. It must be a high-rise parking garage. “Awe, Aarseen, out of all of us, you really think you would end up in hell?”

She fixed you with a glare. “Well if you’re here it _has_ to be hell.”

You don’t look up, one hand clenched tightly to keep the speeder together, the other outstretched towards the opening. “I could drop us and then we could really find out what hell looks like.”

“You wouldn’t, then there’d be too many nihilists in the crew.” She paused before continuing. “Also, I’m really glad Yienzan made you practice with your powers.”

You managed to slide the both of you into the open gap, landing gently on the ground. You let out a breath you were holding with a gasp, Aarseen panting heavily with you. “Yeah, me too.”

The Togruta gingerly slides out of the speeder and you shakily jump off the hood. You face each other like the stupid spiderman meme, silently wondering which one of you was more of an idiot.

“I told you to bank _left_ \- “

“Wait. Did you jump out of a _moving speeder_ to get me- “

“ _Right_ is not the same thing as left- “

“I had it all under control!”

The both of you stop. Aarseen cracks a smile. And then the both of you are hysterical, holding on to each other and laughing like a pair of damn hyenas because when is anything _ever_ under control. You both end up on the ground, laughs slowly dying out.

“You ok?”

There’s a little blood here and there on the Togruta, and she’s covered in soot. You’re sure you look about the same. “My wrist is sprained.” Aarseen replies. “You?”

There’s a definite pain in your shoulder. “Probably strained or tore something in my shoulder.”

The both of you definitely had more injuries than that, but neither of you were going to admit that until the job was done.

“We should try and catch up to them huh.”

“Yeah. It’s a good thing we landed in a garage, we got good pickings here.” Who needs plot convenience when you have the Force?

Aarseen gets up and picks out a wicked looking metallic purple speeder. It’s the best of the lot for sure. “This one. Although, I don’t know what we’re gonna do about the boot.”

Parking boots on Earth block the wheel. Parking boots in space keep the speeder from getting lift and flying. Same concept, different mechanics. You stride over, taking out a lightsaber from where they were stored in holsters under your shirt behind your back. “It’s a good thing I brought back ups then.”

“Hey, is now a bad time to say ‘I told you so’ about the job being too easy?”

You flip her off, take care of the boot, and hotwire the engine. Aarseen hops onto the controls, and the both of you take off in the direction of Seraph territory.

Din blinked a few times, staring at the now empty seat besides him.

You fucking _jumped_.

He doesn’t know if he’s furious or proud.

Both. Definitely both.

The speeder is still hurtling through the air at a death-defying speed, so he quickly takes control of it, intermittently firing over his shoulder. A huge part of him wants to go after you, but he pretty much lost sight of you the moment you left the speeder and the Phoenix would barely be able to hold the weight of two people.

He would have to choose between you or Aarseen and he knows you would tell him to save Aarseen. You would hate him forever for choosing you.

_“Do my eyes deceive me or did our dumbass earthling just jump out of her damn speeder armed with nothing but a grappling hook?”_

Din sighed, trying to keep the bite out his voice, and opened the comm to respond to Zaaz. “No, she jumped.”

_“So help me, Maker- “_

_“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but we have bigger problems right now. She’ll be fine, right now we have to fend off these assholes and meet up with the other two. Mando, stay on the truck, the rest of us, fan out.”_

Astarte and Klaus dropped back and started to engage with the speeders at the back while Din picked off the ones coming from the front and sides. Cara was also firing from her position, but they were outgunned and outnumbered.

“How long until we get to Seraph territory!?”

_“Five clicks!”_

In the distance, he could see both Yienzan and Klaus at the rendezvous point, already beginning to take off again. Even more speeders started appearing out of the shadows. They weren’t going to make it.

_“Holy shit is that- “_

There were several huge explosions from behind him. Din looked above him and saw you tumbling through the air, landing on a speeder, and disabling it with your lightsabers. You jumped again, repeating the process several times as another purple speeder picked off the ones you couldn’t get to.

The crew started screaming over the comms, overjoyed that two of their members were safe. Even he couldn’t help smiling from behind his helmet, the terrified weight on his chest disappearing. You were alive and raining hell on your enemies.

You sliced through another speeder, jumping one final time, and landed gracefully inside the one you started out in. You put the sabers away and attempted to tuck away some of the coils that had escaped the updo you had put them in.

“Sorry about the whole yeeting myself off the plane of existence thing.” You remarked flippantly. “You can get out there if you want.” You motioned with your hand. “Jetpack and all that. I’m good to drive.”

He stared at you for a few moments in genuine disbelief in the enigma that was _you_.

He’s seen you lose your shit over dropping a _spoon_. But throwing yourself hundreds of stories down into Corellia’s underworld to save your friend? (Which now that he thinks about it, should’ve been _impossible_ ) No problem at all. If it wasn’t for the grime marring your features and your obvious favoring of your right shoulder, he wouldn’t have been able to tell that you left the speeder in the first place. 

_Good to drive, my ass._

But he was shit with words so instead he went with, “Yeeting?”

You paused, in the middle of reloading your blaster. “Throwing with unnecessary and extreme force. Earth term, sorry.”

You finished reloading and shot behind you, hitting the speeder dead on. “Are you gonna help within the next century or do I need to get out again?” You remarked with way too much nonchalance for someone who had just shot a speeder down. It might have made his dick jump, but semantics.

Stars you were so infuriatingly hot, it was ridiculous. “No need to ‘yeet’ yourself out of the speeder again, I got it.”

Your laughter chased him all the way out of the speeder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aarseen: "im alive, but im dead." 
> 
> lmaooo anyways, this whole job is so fuckin long, its why i keep breaking it up or else i would've ended up with a five thousand word chapter. the whole scene where the reader is jumping from speeder to speeder was inspired by ahsoka in the beginning of the siege of mandalore (i think thats the episode) where she's jumping from airship to airship so check that out if you want a visual.


	12. Heart

You were happy to say that the last five klicks into Seraph territory went without incident.

Well, there was a situation involving Astarte, a clothesline, and a loth-cat, but she only ended up getting a few scratches so it wasn’t that big of a deal.

The crew plus Mando and Cara were in a large Seraph warehouse unloading and tending to the trafficking victims with the help of local authorities.

You had just finished conversing with a family in (broken, on your end, despite Astarte’s best efforts to tech you) Ryl when Cara approached you. “I never thought I would see the day where Marshals would be so willing to work with notorious crime syndicates.” She remarked with a wryly grin.

You snorted, attempting to work out your injured shoulder. “Most of them are on the Seraph’s payroll. And it’s not as odd as it seems. This gang back on my home planet, the Yakuza, were the first to send out relief efforts to the people after this massive earthquake that happened a few years ago.”

You gazed over to where a few Seraph members were giving out meals to malnourished people. “Most syndicates give a damn about their home and the people in it. They just tend to have more direct methods of protecting it. Whether or not the method is ‘evil’ is subjective.”

Cara gave you a once over, her smirk growing fond. “I see why Mando likes you.”

You rolled your eyes. “He doesn’t like me.” Cara’s eyes widened giving you a ‘bitch please’ look. You cut her off before she could respond. “I mean, not anymore. I think I put him through so much bullshit that even one of my grandma’s honey jars wouldn’t be able to save me.”

“I think you need to let him decide that.”

You sighed, nervously tapping your hand against your side. “I’m scared I won’t like the decision.”

“Hey, saddle up! New Republic caught wind of our little operation and we need to move!” Klaus called out.

The volunteers with mile-long criminal records, which was the entirety of the crew and most of the people in the warehouse, made towards their speeders and scattered. You jumped into yours, checking to see who had gotten in with you. Yienzan and Astarte were in, but you had lost Cara in the chaos.

“Where’s- “

“Sorry, had to grab something.”

Cara placed a small human female into the speeder before jumping in herself. Her features were strangely familiar, and you recognized them as Omera’s. This must be Winta, her daughter.

You exchanged a soft greeting with her, Yienzan and Astarte doing the same before rocketing out of the warehouse. It wasn’t until you were high above the lower levels, cool Correllian air caressing your face and the speeder filled with quiet murmuring, when you finally allowed yourself to relax.

A job well done indeed.

“Mom!”

You watched as Winta sprinted through the doors to the shop and leaped into her mother’s arms. Omera held on to her tightly, tears streaming down her face.

She looked up and made eye contact with you. “Thank you. All of you. For bringing her back to me.”

You smiled at the mother-daughter duo and made towards the back of the shop. You really needed to put something on your shoulder. A soft tugging at your pant leg made you pause. You looked down and saw the child gazing up at you with wide eyes.

“Hey green bean. Long time no see.”

He cooed softly as you picked him up, his little fingers tapping at your shoulder.

_“Mom, hurt?”_

_What did he sayyyyyy?!?_

“Uhhh… no kid, I’m fine.” You managed to stutter out.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Am I a mom? Did I accidentally adopt a kid? Or did he adopt me? I’m just tryna get home what the fuck do I do now?_

The kid made a snuffling sound, pressing lightly into your shoulder.

_“I heal.”_

You felt the Force wrap its way into your injured arm, heating up injured muscle and pulling it back together. Through your own abilities, you felt the kid’s life-force start to dampen as a result. You shifted him into the other arm, halting the process before it could go any further.

“Really kid, I’m fine. I don’t want you to hurt yourself over me.”

He seemed a little distempered at your actions but settled into your arms, nonetheless. You attempted still your racing heart as you made your way to the back of the shop. You, a mother? You had firmly planted yourself into the ‘fuck them kids’ category after living through your childhood. You were sure you would never put your own children through the hell your parents did to you, but if you never had any children, you wouldn’t be able to tempt fate like that.

You set the kid down and opened a cabinet that contained medical supplies. You maneuvered your way out of your shirt and protective armor, surveying the damage. The kid had taken the edge off the worst of the pain, but your shoulder was still brilliantly bruised and sore to the touch. You grabbed some bacta patches and set them on, the warmth seeping into your abused skin, although not as quickly as his healing did.

You had just slipped your undershirt back on when you were joined by Astarte cradling her wrist.

She thrust her injured hand forwards, holding it in front of your face. “Help me wrap it?”

You rolled your eyes, a ghost of a smile playing on your features and you sat her down to begin your work.

The Togruta looked towards the front of the shop for a few moments before looking back at you. “Mando’s been hovering for the past few minutes. He keeps walking forwards two steps and then going back. You’ve reduced him to sad and confused Mandalorian line dancing.”

“How cruel of me.”

She lightly tapped your knee. “I’m serious. Go talk to him.”

You finished wrapping her wrist, sighing as you did. “I will, ok? Later.”

She flexed her arm a few times, testing out the bandaging. When she deduced she was satisfied, she hauled the both of you up to join the others at the front.

“There she is!” Zaaz called out with a grin. “Didn’t wanna come through the skylight?”

You flipped him off and dropped into an open chair near Astarte. “Yienzan is always telling me to test my limits.”

The Dathormirian fixed you with a fierce glare. “Test your limits in a _controlled_ environment.”

You waved her off. “I never heard that part.”

Cara chuckled from where she stood. “Are all your friends so unfazed by your near-death experiences?”

Astarte let out a dry laugh. “When they happen almost daily, yes. This is the fourth time she’s decided to throw herself out of a moving vehicle this month.”

“Third- “

“ _Fourth,_ you don’t get to wiggle your way out of harbor incident.”

“Well maybe if you took a page out of _my_ book you wouldn’t have lost a fight with a loth-cat.”

“I’ll kill you myself.”

Yienzan joined in. “Maker, should I just get the marriage license for you two myself?”

Klaus snorted and took a sip from his drink. “I’ll pitch in.”

“Can we just all go to sleep now?” You whined out. “I’m done with all of you and this conversation.”

Thankfully, everyone had been on the go for almost 48 hours and were ready to crash just as much as you. Astarte offered up her spare bedroom and couch to Cara, Winta, and Omera, the rest of the crew pointedly suggesting that Mando and the kid stay with you.

_Great, she said sarcastically._

So that’s how you found yourself awkwardly flitting around the bedroom of your apartment, trying to find excuses not to talk to Mando. He had set up in your spare bedroom, currently in the shower, the kid already passed out in his pram.

_I’ll just go to sleep. Wait. Then I’ll just have to talk to him in the morning. I can chug the vodka in the fridge, I’ll be too incoherent to talk…and then I’ll black out and tell him something embarrassing anyways fuck. I’m gonna have to break the window and jump, it’s the only way. Astarte I’m about to make it a fifth._

Before you could execute your brilliantly thought out plan, a soft knocking on your door startled you out of your thoughts. You winced. Damn. You flicked it open with your wrist, revealing Mando on the other side of the threshold.

He regarded you from where you sat on the bed, stepping into the room and shutting the door.

“When did you get that good with your powers?”

You shrugged, clasping your hands together. “Somewhere between Geonosis and here,” You answered vaguely. “They’re the one thing I can’t run from.”

He scoffed. “Yeah, you’re pretty good at that.”

You glared at him, eyes narrowing. “I’ll let you have that one.”

A tense silence fell in the room, the both of you waiting for each other to break. Eventually you caved first.

“I’m sorry. For everything. For leaving, it was a bitch move. I just…”

“Didn’t want me to leave first,” He finished. The look on your face must’ve spoke volumes because he elaborated, “Astarte.”

You ticked your head, blowing out a short breath. “I’m gonna kill her.”

Mando sat down next to you, drawing a hand from the base of your neck down to your injured shoulder. You sighed, leaning into the touch, his fingers leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

“Don’t. You guys are all starting to grow on me.”

You smirked, closing your eyes. “But I’m your favorite right?”

“Of course, right after Aarseen.”

Your eyes snapped open. “I take back everything I said, get out.”

He chuckled, _god you wished he would do that more holy shit,_ and gently pulled you into his lap. “Whatever, come here.”

He wrapped his arms around your middle, voice growing quieter and more serious. “You almost died. I get why you did it, but it scared the hell out of me.”

You stroked his sides, attempting to calm him some. “I can’t say I won’t do it again, but I’ll try not to. I’ll try to talk to you more, at least let you know what I’m thinking, and try not to run. I hate being vulnerable, I hate it so, so, much. But for you I’ll try. I wanna try. You’re worth it to try.”

He paused for a moment his feelings of _warmth, happiness, elation,_ seeping into the room. “That’s a relief to hear _cyar’ika_.”

You smiled, unable to contain your happiness. “Good.”

“Turn the lights out.”

“What, why?”

He tilted his head, clearing urging you on. You held out a hand and the room was plunged into complete darkness via blackout settings on your windows. There was a hissing sound and resounding thunk, confusing you even further, and then _ohhhh_ he was kissing you.

Your world did a one 180 as Mando put you on your back, pressing you into the mattress. “Tell me you want this.”

“God, do you even have to ask?”

The world faded in and out of focus as the both of you started losing clothes, coming into startling clarity when his mouth was on your cunt. You cried out, your hands tugging sharply at his hair as he went down like a man starved. It only seemed to encourage him further, the kinky fucker.

“Fuck, Mando just like that.”

Abruptly he stopped, causing you to whine out, his hand going to your jaw. “What did you say?”

“Mando- “

He squeezed lightly. “I gave you my name for a reason pretty girl, use it.”

_He’s gonna fucking kill me holy gods_

“Yes, Din.”

He trailed a hand down body, going back to your pussy. “Good girl.”

It didn’t take him much longer to get you to cum, sending you somewhere past Carti on Pluto, especially with the phrases _“such a pretty little whore for my mouth”, “can’t stop those legs of yours from shaking”,_ and _“that’s right sweet thing, lemme hear you scream for me”._

He moved to get on top, but he grunted, his pain managing to register through your fucked-out mind. “Fuckin blaster graze.”

“You want me to ride you?”

The answer you got was physical because your back was suddenly facing open air, a warm body between your legs. You sank down onto him, leaning your hands back and rolling your hips, eyes going to the back of your head at the feeling of him splitting you open. He thrust up to meet you in the middle, hitting something that was absolutely _debilitating_ that had you screaming his actual name as you squeezed around him.

A few more strokes and Din was in the same place you were, making a choked out noise and stuttering up into you. You collapsed down onto him, panting heavily until you got the energy to move off him.

You curled into his side and pulled you even closer, pressing a kiss into the top of your hair.

“Did I render you speechless, Din?”

He muttered a response in Mando’a, clearly wanting you to go to sleep.

You giggled, the devil in you deciding to egg him on some more. “What was that?”

“ _Yes._ Sleep. Now.”

You laughed, shutting your eyes. “Good. Because I spelled my name when I was up there. You’re ruined for me.”

"I wouldn't have it any other way." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh this is the first time writing anything nc-17 soooo yeah, im sorry if its cringey.


End file.
